Never let me go
by Juno Hawke
Summary: If you hadn't found me, i would have found you...Eine Geschichte über das Finden der Liebe, des Lebens und der Hoffnung in einer verdorbenen Welt, die versucht all das sterben zu lassen. Rick/OC, geschrieben aus zwei Perspektiven.
1. Help from above

**Hallo meine Lieben! Das ist meine erste Geschichte zu The Walking Dead und sie fängt am Ende der dritten Staffel an. Es werden so ziemlich alle (noch lebenden) Charaktere der Serie vorkommen. An manchen Stellen wird es sich mit den Geschehnissen in Staffel vier decken, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht die Geschichte ihren eigenen Weg. Ich schreibe abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Rick und meinem OC. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe ihr sagt mir ob es euch gefällt. **

**p.s.: Ich habe die Story bereits in einem anderen Forum veröffentlicht und schreibe schon länger daran. Ich war mir lange nicht sicher ob ich sie hier auch posten soll, da hier anscheinend deutsche TWD Stories nicht so wirklich gepostet werden. Aber jetzt dachte ich mir wieso nicht, vielleicht gibt's ja auch hier gerade deswegen jemanden der sich darüber freut! Also es gibt genug Kapitel, wenn es euch gefällt dann schreibt mir doch einfach und es kann schnell weitergehen :) **

**Liebe Grüße!  
Eure Juno **

Lily hatte sie bereits von weitem gehört. Sie waren nicht besonders leise auf der Flucht. Kein Wunder dass sie immer mehr Walker anlockten. Jetzt konnte sie auch ihre Gestalten erkennen. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau, die mit einem ziemlich beeindruckenden Schwert ausgerüstet war. Sie rannten einfach an ihr vorbei, was kein Wunder war. Wenn sie von Walkern gejagt worden wäre, hätte sie auch nicht nach oben gesehen. Einer der beiden Männer hatte einen Revolver und ein Gewehr bei sich, der andere eine Armbrust. Lily hatte es nie gefallen mit der Armbrust zu schießen. Für ihren Geschmack war die Waffe viel zu schwer und das Aufspannen kostete viel Zeit. Mit ihrem Bogen war sie schnell genug um in derselben Zeit gleich mehrere Pfeile abzufeuern. Sollte sie ihnen helfen? Sie wollte es. Diese neue Welt hatte vieles in ihr zerstört, aber sie konnte ihr nicht ihre Menschlichkeit nehmen. Sie sah wie die Gruppe langsam ins Straucheln kam und nachlässigerweise den Überblick verlor. Doch die Frage war konnte sie ihnen helfen? Vom stundenlangen Rennen taten ihre Beine so sehr weh, dass sie selbst jetzt noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Würde sie es schaffen überhaupt aufrecht stehen zu bleiben?  
Lily wusste dass sie unter keinen Umständen hier sitzen und zusehen konnte, wie diese drei Menschen gefressen wurden. Sie sah wie einer der Männer langsam umzingelt wurde. Sie musste es jetzt versuchen. Schnell schnallte sie sich ihren Köcher um den Rücken, hängte sich den Bogen um und griff nach ihrem Messer. Dann wartete sie auf den richtigen Moment und sprang.

* * *

Sie kamen aus dem Nichts. Das war mitunter das schlimmste an den Walkern. Sie waren nicht besonders schnell, zumindest die meisten nicht. Und sie waren weit davon entfernt als intelligent bezeichnet zu werden. Aber abgesehen davon dass sie bis in die Ewigkeit hartnäckig bleiben würden und nur sehr schwer abzulenken waren, war das schlimmste ihr plötzliches Auftauchen. Meistens hörte man sie rechtzeitig; aus den geöffneten Mündern kamen gierige, schleimige Laute. Aber manchmal machten sie keine Geräusche, sondern kamen einfach auf einen zu. Und es konnte in einer Sekunde passieren dass man gebissen oder gekratzt wurde. Das war es was sie so gefährlich machte. Und wieder einmal waren Rick und seine Gruppe in so eine Situation geraten. Sie waren mit dem Auto auf einer unbefestigten Straße durch den Wald gefahren um zu einer kleinen Ortschaft zu gelangen, die nur auf wenigen Karten eingezeichnet war. Das war die erste Expedition an der Rick teilnahm, seit sie die Leute aus Woodbury zu sich geholt hatten. Er wollte von dieser Welt nichts mehr sehen. Seine Hoffnung und seine Gedanken zählten alleine seinen Kindern. Er würde für sie da sein so lange er konnte und so gut er nur konnte. Aber auch wenn er es wollte, konnte er sich nicht der Verantwortung entziehen die er für die anderen Leute im Gefängnis trug. Jeder von ihnen verließ sich auf ihn. Durch die Errichtung des Rates hatte er sich bereits etwas zurückziehen können, doch man erwartete immer noch viel von ihm. Und er wusste dass auch er wieder an einer Expedition teilnehmen musste; und da war es ihm recht wenn diese nur mit Daryl und Michonne stattfand und sie nur einen kleinen Ort durchkämmten. Doch dann war die Straße durch mehrere umgefallene Bäume blockiert gewesen. Sie waren keine fünf Minuten stehen geblieben, um sich zu beraten, als die Walker auch schon zwischen den weit auseinanderstehenden Bäumen auftauchten. Zuerst nur wenige, dann immer mehr. Wahrscheinlich waren sie dem Motorengeräusch gefolgt. Daryl saß am Steuer. Sofort schaltete er den Motor ein und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Er rammte zwei von ihnen einfach um, doch der dritte war riesig. Das Auto prallte ab, kam ins Schleudern und knallte gegen eine der Bäume. Nach dem Geräusch zu urteilen war der gesamte rechte Teil des Kofferraums eingedrückt worden.

„Na los, raus", befahl Rick. Es war natürlich klar was zu tun war, doch als ihr Anführer musste er die Befehle trotzdem aussprechen. Michonne reichte Daryl seine Armbrust und Rick das Gewehr. Er würde zunächst seinen Revolver verwendet, aber er konnte nicht wissen wie viel Munition sie brauchen würden. Michonne stieß ihre Tür auf und haute einen weiblichen Walker um. Bevor dieser aufstehen konnte, steckte bereits das Schwert in ihrem linken Auge. Rick erschoss zwei weitere von den Untoten, während Daryl seine Armbrust spannte und einen weiteren erledigte. Rick gab ihm Rückendeckung während er seinen Pfeil zurückholte und gemeinsam liefen sie in den Wald. Sie waren um einiges schneller als die Walker, jedoch registrierte Rick aus dem Augenwinkel immer mehr von ihnen. Während sie liefen achteten sie darauf zusammen zu bleiben, doch sie würden sich einige Meter voneinander trennen müssen um zumindest eine kleine Streuung zu erzeugen.

„Vorsicht", schrie Daryl und Rick blickte sich um. Michonne war von drei Walkern umzingelt. Sie blieb stehen und köpfte einen von ihnen, Daryl erledigte den zweiten mit einem Pfeil. Rick schaute hinter sich und sah dass ihm gleich mehrere folgten. Trotzdem erschoss er zuerst den Walker der keinen ganzen Meter von Daryl entfernt stand.

„Scheisse! Woher kommen die denn alle?", fluchte Daryl und rammte dem nächsten Walker sein Messer in den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen weiter! Es wird nur schlimmer werden", sagte Rick und ging ein paar schnelle Schritte rückwärts um die vier Walker zu erschießen.

„Hinter dir!", schrie Michonne. Rick drehte sich schnell genug um, doch seine Waffe wollte keinen Schuss abfeuern. Leer. Er würde auch das Gewehr nicht rechtzeitig laden können, bevor der erste der fünf Untoten ihn erreichte. Er ließ den Revolver fallen und griff nach dem Messer, das hinten in seinem Hosenbund steckte. Er hatte gerade den Griff mit seiner Hand umschlossen, als etwas sehr schnelles an seinem rechten Ohr vorbeiflog und ein scharfer Luftzug seine Wange streifte. Im nächsten Moment steckte ein Pfeil im rechten Augen des vordersten Walkers. Bevor Rick sich auch nur bewegen konnte folgten weitere, zwei drei, insgesamt fünf Pfeile, welche dazu führten dass die Walker wie Dominosteine umflogen und sich auf einer bizarren Art stapelten. Das einzige was Rick daraufhin hörte war Michonnes Schwert, welches offensichtlich durch den Kopf irgendeines weiteren Untoten schnitt und Daryl wie er sein Messer aus einem weiteren Körper zog. Dann war Stille. Rick drehte sich langsam und mit halb gehobenen Händen um. Einige Meter hinter ihm stand eine Frau mit erhobenen Bogen und gespannten Pfeil. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und ihre Kleidung als auch das Gesicht dreckig. Doch ihre grünen Augen funkelten wild. Sie war jeden Moment abschussbereit. Rick sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie auch die anderen sich ihr zuwandten.

„Sag deinem Freund er soll seine Armbrust nicht auf mich richten", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war hell und klar; nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt.

„Wie wär's-"

„Schon gut Daryl", unterbrach ihn Rick, „Tu was sie sagt."

Daryl blickte kurz zu Rick und als dieser ohne sich zu ihm zu wenden nickte, senkte er seine Waffe. Rick zweifelte jedoch nicht dass er in weniger als einer Sekunde erneut abschussbereit war. Daryl war seine Rückendeckung und das immer, zu jeder Zeit und bedingungslos. Die Frau beobachtete Rick weiterhin mit gespannten Bogen. Er konnte nur schwer einschätzen wie alt sie war; vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig oder älter. Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihren seltsam leuchtenden Augen und schien abschätzen zu wollen wie vertrauenswürdig er war. Also stand er still und hielt ihrem Blick stand, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sein Herz raste noch von dem Adrenalin, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Einige Momente vergingen, dann senkte sie langsam den Bogen und steckte den Pfeil in den Köcher auf ihrem Rücken.

„Ihr habt ja einige Aufmerksamkeit auf euch gezogen", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Erst da bemerkte Rick die drei Leichen um sie herum. In einer von ihnen steckte noch ein Jagdmesser. Sie stützte sich mit einem Bein auf der Brust des Walkers ab und zog es mit Ruck heraus. Dann wischte sie das Messer auf seiner Jacke ab und steckte es in die Halterung. Rick und Daryl wechselten einen Blick, während Michonne sich umblickte und dann mit gerunzelter Stimmer den Neuankömmling musterte. Woher war sie gekommen?"

„Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte Rick und sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Sie kamen aufeinander zu. Er bemerkte dass ihre Schritte etwas schwerfällig waren, ihre Beine schienen sehr steif zu sein. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und wartete. Sie betrachtete ihn zunächst noch von oben bis unten. Es war nichts Abwertendes in ihrem Blick, sie schien aufrichtig neugierig zu sein. Rick glaubte auch den Grund dafür zu wissen. Er war sauber und seine Kleidung ohne Löcher. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken", sagte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Sie war klein und fühlte sich sehr warm an. Seltsamerweise wurde sich Rick in diesem Moment bewusst wie unangenehm seine Hand mit all den Schwielen und rauen Stellen für sie sein musste. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr über solche Dinge nachgedacht? „Ich heiße Lily, Lily Gray"

„Ich bin Rick", sagte Rick und zeigte auf seine Begleiter, „Das hier sind Daryl und Michonne."

„Daryl sieht aus als würde er sich um einiger wohler fühlen wenn er sein Monstrum wieder auf mich richten könnte", sagte sie und lächelte. Auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich kleine Grübchen ab.

„Und was wenn es so wäre?", fragte Daryl und Rick sah ihn warnend an.

„Dann sollte ich dich warnen: Ich bin schneller", sagte sie und grinste. Kleine, weiße Zähne kamen dabei zum Vorschein. Rick konnte nicht anders als sie nun genauer zu betrachten. Sie trug eine alte, verwaschene Jeans, die an einigen Stellen aufgerissen war und ein dunkles Top. Beides war dreckig und gehörte geflickt. Auch ihre Haare waren ungewaschen, aber weder verfilzt noch ungesund. Sie war auch nicht unterernährt. Rick vermutete dass sie erst wenige Tage ohne ein Lager verbracht hatte.

„Sind deine Leute hier in der Nähe?", fragte er vorsichtig und beobachtete dabei genau ihre Reaktionen. Doch er musste sich gar nicht konzentrieren. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb und ihre Gesichtszüge erschlafften vor Erschöpfung und Enttäuschung. Auch ohne dass sie es sagte, wusste er Bescheid. Sie wurde zurückgelassen. Plötzlich fühlte er eine kalte Wut im Magen.

„Warum hat man dich alleine gelassen?", fragte er und versuchte dabei neutral zu klingen. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Sie hatten auch andere gefunden die verlassen wurden. Aber das waren meistens Männer. Lily jedoch war eine zierliche Frau, wie lange konnte sie schon alleine überleben? Dabei vergas Rick vollkommen dass sie gerade in wenigen Augenblicken mehrere Walker mit ihrem Bogen erledigt hatte. „Wurdet ihr von Walkern überrannt?"

„Walker…", wiederholte sie leise. Das Wort schien ihr passend. Dann nickte sie und sah Rick mit ihren moosgrünen Augen an, „Das ist ein paar Tage her. Ich musste rennen. Sehr viel rennen"

Die letzten Worte sagte sie leise und mit erschöpfter Stimme. Deswegen war sie also so unsicher auf den Beinen. „Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Michonne und Rick blickte überrascht auf. Normalerweise sprach sie nicht mit Fremden.

„Ihr seid einfach an mir vorbeigerannt", sagte sie und wandte sich um. Sie zeigte in die Luft und stirnrunzelnd folgte Rick ihrer Hand. Dann sah er es. Sie hatte in einem der Bäume gesessen. Zwischen zwei dicken Ästen erkannte er ein paar morsche Bretter, auf der eine schwarze Tasche und eine dicke Jacke lagen, beides mit einem Seil befestigt.

„War vermutlich mal ein Baumhaus", sagte Daryl.

„Und was ist mit euch? Seid ihr Teil einer größeren Gruppe?"

Rick betrachtete sie noch einen Moment, doch in Wahrheit hatte er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

„Wie viele Walker hast du getötet?", fragte er. Lily sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, doch dann schnaubte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Also ich weiß nicht wie es euch bisher ergangen ist, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit nicht zählen wie viele ich töten musste."

„Und wie viele Menschen hast du getötet?", fragte Rick weiter. Diesmal verdunkelte sich ihr Blick. Ihr Körper versteifte und nur weil Rick aufmerksam darauf achtete, sah er dass sie ein wenig zurück wich.

„Wieso diese Fragen?"

„Du musst sie mir beantworten, sonst nehmen wir dich nicht in unser Lager mit."

„Wer sagt denn dass ich das möchte?"

„Willst du lieber alleine und für immer auf einen Baum bleiben?", fragte Rick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir wohnen in einem Gefängnis. Wir haben es vor Monaten vor allen Walkern befreit. Wir leben dort in einer Gemeinschaft, geschützt durch mehrere Zäune."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es war die typische Reaktion auf ihr Gefängnis. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie blickte zu Daryl und Michonne, als würde sie erwarten sie grinsen zu sehen; als wäre das alles nur ein grausamer Scherz. Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf und sah Rick eindringlich, beinahe flehentlich an.

„Seid ihr dort sicher?", fragte sie. Rick nickte und hätte am liebsten so viel mehr getan um sie zu überzeugen. Lily wirkte als würde alleine die Vorstellung von Sicherheit ihr weiche Knie bereiten, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Ihre schmalen Schultern bebten leicht.

„Ich habe einen Mann getötet", sagte sie dann und richtete sich auf. Plötzlich war ihre Haltung abwehrend. „Ich habe mich verteidigt."

„Er hat dich also angegriffen? Was ist-"

„VORSICHT!", schrie Lily und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte riss sie ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft zur Seite. Sie feuerte ab und sofort schmerzte es in seinem Ohr. Sie hatte die Waffe mit bloß einer Hand abgefeuert; der Rückstoß hatte sie förmlich umgehauen. Rick richtete sich langsam auf und sah hinter sich. Vor ihm war ein Walker in die Knie gegangen. Lily hatte ihm genau in die Mulde unterhalb des Kinns geschossen; sein Kopf war geplatzt. Sie stöhnte gequält und Rick wandte sich schnell zu ihr um und half ihr sich aufzusetzen. Sie hielt ihre Schulter fest und er sah wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, die sie mühsam unterdrückte.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee einhändig ein Gewehr abzufeuern?"

„Naja offensichtlich bringt mich ein Walker, der kurz davor ist dich zu beißen, auf die Idee", schnauzte sie ihn an und biss gleich wieder die Zähne zusammen, „Ich rette dir ziemlich oft das Leben"

Rick blickte auf und sah dass seine Begleiter sie ungläubig ansahen. Sie waren alle so in das Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass keiner den Walker bemerkt hatte. Rick sah das Daryl sich ärgerte über seine Nachlässigkeit und auch Michonne sah sich nun mit erhobenem Schwert um.  
„Lass mich mal schauen", sagte Daryl und kniete sich neben sie, „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Widerwillig ließ Lily ihre Hand sinken und Daryl fasste sie ganz sanft an der Schulter an. Rick wusste dass Daryl zwar ein knallharter Kerl war, aber Frauen lösten bei ihm immer einen Beschützerinstinkt aus.

„Das war besonders dumm von dir", sagte er und ließ seine Hand sinken, „Aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Das wird jetzt höllisch wehtun, aber morgen wird es schon besser sein."

„Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Rick und gemeinsam halfen sie ihr auf. Sobald sie standen löste sie sich von ihnen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie hatte ihre großen Augen zusammengenkniffen und blickte vorsichtig von Rick zu Daryl. Es hatte sich etwas geändert.

„Daryl, kommst du an ihre Sachen ran?" Erneut war Rick überrascht dass Michonne sprach. Sie sah abwechselnd zu Lily und dann wieder in den Wald hinein.

„Ja ich denke schon", sagte Daryl. Er reichte Rick seine Armbrust und ging dann zu dem Baum. Lily folgte ihm mit ein paar Schritten Abstand.

„Sie hat nun Angst vor uns", sagte Michonne.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie ist verletzt und hat nun Angst dass wir sie überwältigen könnten. Vorher war sie sich sicher schneller zu sein als wir." Michonne begann Lily's Pfeile aus den Walkern herauszuziehen und sammelte dann auch Ricks Revolver ein.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Rick überrascht. Das hatte sich also geändert.

Daryl war in der Zwischenzeit auf den Baum geklettert und begann Lilys Sachen abzuschnallen und in die Tasche zu stopfen. Dann rief er Lily etwas zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er ließ die Tasche fallen. Als er wieder hinabgeklettert war, hob er die Tasche auf, doch Lily fauchte ihn an. Daryl antwortete ihr, doch Rick konnte nicht verstehen was sie redeten.

„Du bist verletzt!", rief Daryl dann aufgebracht, „Ich werde dir schon nicht dein Zeug klauen."

Michonne sah Rick mit einem „Ich hab's ja gesagt" Blick an und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen. Er reichte Daryl seine Armbrust und kramte dann in seiner Hosentasche nach Patronen für seinen Revolver. Als er ihn geladen hatte reichte er ihn Lily.

„Hier, du kannst momentan nicht mit deinem Bogen schießen. Und das Gewehr wirst du wohl auch nicht nochmal anfassen", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln. Lily betrachtete zuerst ihn misstrauisch und dann missbilligend die Waffe.

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut mit Schusswaffen umgehen"

„Ach wirklich", sagte Daryl und ihre Augen blitzen auf.

„Du kannst ihn haben wenn du willst, aber du musst ihn nicht nehmen", sagte Rick, „Wir passen aufeinander auf. Entscheide dich, wir müssen wirklich gehen"

Sie nickte und nahm den Revolver entgegen. Daryl hatte wie immer eine ausgezeichnete Orientierung und bald gelangten sie auf eine Landstraße. Rick wusste dass nicht weit von hier ein paar Autos auf dem Pannenstreifen standen. Wenn sie Glück hatten konnten sie eines davon zum Laufen bringen. Bis jetzt war ihnen kein Walker mehr begegnet, doch Lily hatte augenscheinlich große Schmerzen beim Gehen. Er wollte ihr jedoch nicht zu nahe treten und würde warten bis sie ihn um Hilfe bat. Während er das Schlusslicht bildete, ging Daryl voran. Michonne ging zunächst schweigend neben ihr, doch irgendwann begann sie mit ihr zu reden. Rick konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen, aber er glaubte das Michonne es tat um Lily von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Kurz darauf hatten sie endlich die Autos erreicht. Während Daryl und er herumprobierten welches noch zum Laufen zu bringen war, hielt Michonne Wache und auch Lily betrachtete aufmerksam die Straße. Und tatsächlich, auch wenn es schwer zu starten war, funktionierte eines der Autos noch. Michonne setzte sich ans Steuer und Daryl neben sie. Rick hielt Lily die Tür auf und stützte sie als sie einstieg. Dann fuhren sie los Richtung Gefä konnte nicht umhin Lily immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm gestützt und sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus dem Fenster. Einzelne Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten und nun über ihr Gesicht streiften, schimmerten rötlich im untergehenden Sonnenlicht. Sie sah nun viel jünger aus als Rick sie eingeschätzt hatte. Die blasse Haut ohne einer Gesichtsregung gab ihr ein sehr mädchenhaftes Aussehen. Ihre andere Hand ruhte auf ihrem Schoss und hielt immer noch Ricks Revolver fest. Doch ihre Finger berührten ihn kaum noch, wenn sie nicht aufpasste würde er gleich herabfallen. Langsam beugte Rick sich rüber und griff zu dem Revolver. Sofort versteifte sich ihr Körper und er bereute seine Handlung. Lilys grüne Augen blitzten verärgert auf und sie starrte ihn herausfordern an.

„Das ist eine Waffe", sagte Rick, „Du musst sie auch so behandeln. Sie wäre die beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht."

„Na sieh einer an, jetzt kannst du sprechen", sagte sie kühl, „Das nächste Mal sagst du es mir einfach bevor du hin greifst"

Rick zeigte keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, sondern musterte sie nur ruhig. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Langsam neigte er den Kopf.

„Du hast recht, das hätte ich nicht tun sollen", sagte er kurz angebunden und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht lange in die Augen sehen. Ihr Blick hatte etwas so forderndes und eindringliches, dass er das Gefühl hatte sie würde ihn öffnen und bald wie in einem Buch lesen. Verwundert über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er beschäftigte sich doch sonst nicht mit solchen Gedanken über Neuankömmlinge. Sollte er sich nicht eher fragen was sie verschwieg? Sie hatte ihnen im Wald mit Sicherheit nicht alles erzählt. Aber irgendetwas an Lily hielt ihn zurück sie mit Fragen zu durchlöchern. Er konnte sich immer noch auf seine Instinkte verlassen und die sagten ihm dass er ihr trauen konnte, auch ohne ihre Vorgeschichte zu kennen. Schließlich hatte sie ihm bereits zweimal das Leben gerettet und sie kannten sich gerade einmal ein paar Stunden.

„Rick?" Er hob den Kopf und sah Michonnes Blick im Rückspiegel. Hatte sie ihn schon mal gerufen? Er versank so schnell in Gedanken. „Wir sind gleich da"

Er nickte und wandte sich wieder Lily zu. Diese saß nun aufrecht da und betrachtete aufmerksam ihre Umgebung. Er konnte förmlich die Anspannung fühlen die von ihrem Körper ausging. Ihre schmalen Schultern waren in Anspannung hochgezogen und ihre Augen, groß und strahlend, betrachteten aufmerksam die Landschaft.

„Wie viele seid ihr?", fragte sie und blickte Rick nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an.

„Einige Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Du hast nichts zu befürchten. Innerhalb der Zäune bist du…sind wir in Sicherheit", sagte er und legte alle Bestimmtheit die er hatte in die letzten Worte. Er wollte dass sie es fühlte, dass sie wusste sie konnte ihm vertrauen. Sie nickte und fing an auf ihrer Lippe herum zu kauen. Die Bäume lichteten sich und das Gefängnis kam in Sichtweite. Gespannt starrte Rick sie an. Er wollte ihre Reaktion sehen und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie hörte auf ihre Lippe zu beißen und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem überraschen „Oh" während ihre Augen ganz groß wurden. Sie legte den Revolver zwischen Rick und sich und wandte sich mit beiden Händen dem Fenster zu. Daryl drehte sich um und begann bei ihrem Anblick zu grinsen. Auch Michonne blickte in den Rückspiegel. In diesen Tagen sah man so selten pure Hoffnung in den Gesichtern der Menschen, dass jeder daran teilhaben wollte. Maggie stand am äußeren Zaun und winkte ihnen zu. Dann machte sie sich daran das Tor zu öffnen und Michonne fuhr hinein. Schnell schloss sich das Tor hinter ihnen bevor ein Walker hineinkommen konnte und das nächste Gitter öffnete sich. Michonne manövrierte das Auto in den Hof und stellte es nicht unweit der Sitzbänke ab. Bevor sie ausgestiegen waren, war Carl bereits herbeigelaufen und zählte schnell die Personen. Sein Blick blieb auf Lily haften. Rick sah dass Carl wie so oft nicht sicher was er von einem weiteren Neuankömmling halten sollte. Rick tat es weh dass sein Sohn bereits jetzt so wenig Vertrauen in die Menschen hatte. Während Michonne und Daryl bereits ausstiegen blieb Lily noch sitzen. Rick wartete geduldig auf sie. Sie wischte ihre Hände auf ihrer Hose ab und sah dann verzweifelt zu Rick.

„Versprich mir dass ich hier in Sicherheit bin"

„Du bist hier-"

„Versprich es mir", unterbrach sie ihn fordernd. Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn.

„Ich schwöre es Lily. Ich werde nicht zulassen das dir etwas geschieht."

Rick wusste nicht was um alles in dieser Welt ihn zu diesem Versprechen verleitet hatte. Er hatte es so lange schon niemanden gegeben, nachdem er so oft auf grausame und entsetzliche Art versagt hatte. Doch auch wenn sie im Wald wild wie eine Amazone vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, wirkte sie jetzt, wo sie alleine waren zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und er sah die Stelle an ihrem Hals an der ihr Puls wie wild pulsierte. Wie auch schon vorher beobachtete sie ihn genau, durchsuchte seine Worte nach Lügen. Aber anscheinend glaubte sie ihm, denn ganz langsam und kaum merklich entspannten sich ihre Schultern und sie schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Danke", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Lily betrachtete die neuen Gesichter um sich herum. Da war ein heranwachsender Junge, der sie argwöhnisch musterte und dessen Hand zuckte, als würde er jede Sekunde seine Waffe zücken wollen, obwohl er keine trug. Daryl und Michonne standen neben einer jungen, attraktiven Frau. Sie war diejenige die ihnen das Tor geöffnet hatte. Sie betrachtete Lily aufmerksam, aber nicht unfreundlich. Einige Meter weit entfernt stand ein alter Mann auf einer Treppe und beobachtete sie von dort aus. Er winkte ihnen zu und Rick winkte zurück. Lily wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fühlte sich sehr wohl in Ricks Nähe. Daher war es ihr wichtig ihn im Blickfeld zu behalten während sie sich umsah. Ihre Beinen schmerzten immer noch bei jedem Schritt, doch für diesen Augenblick nahm sie den Schmerz nur dumpf war. Mühsam unterdrückte sie die Hoffnung die in ihrer Brust pochte und versuchte sich in Freude umzuwandeln. Konnte sie hier wirklich sicher sein? Das Gefängnis war gleich doppelt umzäunt und auch wenn einige Dutzend Walker sich draußen auf den Feldern rumtrieben, die meisten machten nicht einmal Anstalten den Zaun zu überwinden. Es gab Stellen an der sich ein paar wenige Walker versammelt hatten, doch auch da stellten sie offensichtlich keine Bedrohung dar. Außerdem gab es da noch den inneren Zaun. Lily ging zu dem Zaun und berührte ihn mit den Händen. Ihre Finger glitten durch die Maschen und krallten sich fest. Dann begann sie wild daran zu ruckeln und als er sich kaum bewegte drang ein Lachen aus ihrer Kehle. Laut und aufdringlich. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und warf ihr rotgoldenes Licht über die Felder und den Hof. Es war das erste Mal seit langem dass Lily die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht fühlte und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. Plötzlich übermannten sie ihre Gefühle. Die Hoffnung hatte ihren Weg gefunden und floss nun in warmen Strömen durch ihren Körper, während die Angst und Verzweiflung, derer sie sich manchmal gar nicht mehr bewusst war, ihre Knie zum Zittern brachten und sie langsam auf den Boden sank. Sie wusste nicht ob sie weinte, aber es war ihr egal. Es war das erste Mal seit sehr langen dass sie sich wie ein richtiger Mensch fühlte.

„Lily!", das war Ricks Stimme. Klang er etwa besorgt? Dafür bestand doch kein Grund. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie und lächelte, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Dann spürte sie raue, große Hände auf ihren Armen, die sie stützten und ihr langsam aufhalfen. Doch beim Aufstehen kam der Schmerz in den Beinen wieder. Nicht langsam und stetig, sondern auf einmal und mit ganzer Kraft. Lily stöhnte.

„Ist sie verletzt?" Das musste die junge Frau sein. Lily schätze dass sie ungefähr im gleichen Alter waren.

„Sie hat sich etwas die Schulter gezerrt", sagte Daryl und Lily öffnete die Augen um zu sehen ob er belustigt dreinsah, doch das tat er nicht.

„Dad soll sich das mal ansehen", sagte die Frau und winkte den alten Mann herbei.

„Setz dich da rüber", wies Rick Lily an und half ihr auf die Sitzbank in der Nähe. Der bärtige alte Mann kam langsam auf sie zu. Er hatte eine komische Gangart; Lily konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen woran das lag.

„Hallo", sagte er freundlich und setzte sich schwerfällig neben sie. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, „Ich bin Hershel. Darf ich mir deine Schulter ansehen?"

Sie nickte stumm und er fasste sie sanft an Arm und Schulter an. Er drehte den Arm ein wenig und Lily biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht nochmal aufzustöhnen. Dann betrachtete er ihre Beine und seufzte schwer.

„Die Schulter ist tatsächlich gezerrt. Aber ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um deine Beine."

Lily sah auf ihren Körper hinab. An den Stellen wo die Hose aufgerissen war konnte man deutlich sehen wie ihre Beine vor Krämpfen zitterten. Jetzt wo sie darauf achtete pochte der Schmerz immer heftiger. Die ersten Stunden auf dem Baum waren ihr die Tränen gekommen als sie sich bemühte jegliche Geräusche zu vermeiden. Doch das Gefühl war einfach höllisch gewesen. Und auch jetzt stieg es mehr und mehr an. Lily atmete tief durch und blickte dann wieder zu Hershel, der sie mitleidig betrachtete.

„Ich werde dir eine Salbe geben, die deine Beine kühlen wird und die Muskeln entspannt. Aber du brauchst unbedingt Ruhe. Wie heißt du Kind?"

„Lily", sagte sie und empfand eine Art Zuneigung für Hershel. Es war sehr lange her dass jemand sie so sanft angesprochen hatte.

„Na dann komm Lily. Meine Tochter Maggie wird dir zeigen wo du schlafen kannst, nicht wahr Maggie? Und vielleicht kann dir jemand noch etwas zum Essen bringen. Ich wette du bist am Verhungern."

Seltsam, dachte Lily. Es war als müsste es jemand erst ansprechen bevor sie etwas empfand. Der Schmerz in ihren Beinen wich ein wenig zurück, jedoch nur um der Leere in ihrem Magen Platz zu machen. Alles in ihr zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Sie nickte und sah sich nach ihren Sachen um, die noch im Auto lagen.

„Ich hab noch eine Packung Cracker und ein paar Trockenwürste", sagte sie, doch Hershel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir haben eine warme Mahlzeit für dich", sagte er und stand auf „Es ist nichts besonders, aber es sättigt und wird dir bestimmt gut tun."

Ein Schauer rannte über ihren Rücken. Sie kam sich albern vor; wie ein Kind das auf die Fürsorge seiner Eltern wartete. Doch wie lange war es her dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte? Dazu die Zeit alleine im Wald voller Schmerzen; das hatte sie komplett ausgelaugt. Sie war dankbar für jede menschliche Zuneigung. Und als hätte ihr Körper einfach nur darauf gewartet nicht mehr in Alarmbereitschaft sein zu müssen, verließ sie nun auch der letzte Funken ihrer Kraft. Sie wollte nicht so schwach rüberkommen. Diese Leute und dieser Ort waren ihre Chance so etwas wie ein richtiges Leben in dieser verdammten Welt zu führen. Sie durften nicht glauben dass sie eine Last war. Eine schwache, junge Frau die bemuttert werden wollte. Aber selbst wenn sie wollte konnte sie jetzt nicht stark sein .Mühsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine wollten einfach nicht mehr. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen fiel sie auf die Bank zurück. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, unternahm jedoch keinen zweiten Versuch. Was war nur los? Es war als hätte ihr Körper nur darauf gewartet endlich loslassen zu können. Sie spürte wie die Anwesenden sie beobachteten und hoffte inständig dass sie die Scham nicht aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnten.

„Daryl, hol ihre Sachen", befahl Rick, „Lily?" Widerwillig schaute sie auf als sich ein Schatten über sie beugte. Er lehnte sich vor zu ihr und seine blauen Augen sahen sie aufmerksam an. Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, „Darf ich?"

Was blieb ihr denn übrig? Außerdem hatte sie Rick heute das Leben gerettet. Sie nickte langsam und hob ihren gesunden Arm. Er legte ihn um seinen Hals und schob seinen Arm unter ihre Knie. Mit dem anderen stützte er sie am Rücken und hob sie hoch. Es schien nicht besonders anstrengend zu sein für ihn, aber Lily war auch eine kleine Frau. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz in ihren Beinen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen", sagte Rick leise und sie sah zu ihm auf. Er blickte sie nicht an und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Lily seufzte tief und legte dann ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz, stark und schnell. Es fühlte sich gut an den Herzschlag eines anderen Menschen zu fühlen. Ricks Herzschlag.

Als er eine Tür mit seinem Fuß aufstieß blickte sie auf. Sie betraten das Gefängnis. In einem kleinen Raum saßen zwei Leute an einem Tisch und beobachteten sie neugierig als sie hereinkamen. Doch keiner sagte etwas als Rick sie vorbeitrug und in Richtung eines Zellentraktes ging. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Lily sich erstaunt umgeblickt, ja vielleicht sogar darüber gelacht dass sie sich in eine Zelle tragen ließ. Doch jetzt war das alles nicht wichtig. Die Erschöpfung in ihrem Körper stritt mit den Schmerzen in ihren Beinen und ohne dieses Gefühl hätte sie wohl gar nichts mehr mitgekriegt. Rick setzte sie vorsichtig auf eine der Pritschen ab. Die Matratze war bestimmt alles andere bequem, doch nachdem Wald schien sie ihr außerordentlich weich. Als Rick sich aufrichtete, griff sie reflexartig nach seinem Arm.

„Nicht", sagte sie leise und öffnete mühsam die Augen, „Bleib hier."

„Ich werde dir nur etwas zum Essen holen, in bin sofort wieder da. Okay?"

Sie nickte und ließ ihn nach einigen Sekunden los. Maggie erschien in der Zellentür und hielt einen alten, braunen Tiegel in der Hand. Sie flüsterte Rick etwas zu als der neben ihr stehen blieb. Er blickte nochmal zu Lily, nickte und ging.

„Lily?", Maggie kam zu ihr herüber, „Mein Dad hat mir das hier für dich gegeben. Wir müssen deine Hose ausziehen und deine Beine damit einreiben. Es wird jetzt keiner hereinkommen, versprochen."

Lily sah sie einen Moment an und versuchte ihre Kraft zu sammeln um sich aufzurichten. Wenn diese Salbe ihr wirklich helfen konnte, dann würde sie dankend dafür nackt herumlaufen. Sie öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und mit Maggies Hilfe zogen sie die Hose aus. Sie setzte sich auf und Maggie kniete sich vor ihr hin. Lily war es nicht peinlich dass eine fremde Frau ihre nackten Beine massierte. Sie war einfach nur überwältigt von der Freundlichkeit die ihr entgegengebracht wurde.

„Du wirst sehen, die wirkt wahre Wunder", sagte Maggie und sie hatte Recht. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wurden ihre Beine gekühlt und Lily stöhnte erleichtert auf. Maggie lächelte zufrieden und rieb sie weiter ein. Als sie fertig war legte Lily sich hin. Sie wollte ihre Hose anziehen, doch ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft. Maggie schnappte sich die Decke vom oberen Bett und deckte sie gut zu.

„Ich werde dir noch eine Decke holen, damit dir nicht kalt wird in der Nacht. Rick hat gesagt er holt dir was zum Essen. Er ist bestimmt jeden Moment da."

„Er hat gesagt er würde kommen", murmelte Lily leise, „Danke Maggie. Das war das netteste was man seit langem für mich getan hat."

Ob Rick jeden Moment zurückgekommen war, bekam Lily nicht mehr mit. Sie sah nicht einmal mehr wie Maggie die Zelle verließ. Ihre Augenlieder wurden schwer wie Blei und nach einigen Versuchen konnte Lily sie einfach nicht mehr öffnen. Das wollte sie auch nicht. Wenn sie könnte würde sie das Nichts mit offenen Armen empfangen. Die Schatten legten sich über sie und zogen sie immer mehr in eine Umarmung; so tief, bis sie nichts mehr fühlte.

Lily wusste nicht ob sie wach war oder träumte. Die Wärme und Schwerelosigkeit des Schlafes klebte an ihr und ließen sie dahintreiben wie auf einem Floss. Sie hörte Stimmen. Zunächst war es nur die Ahnung von Wörtern, deren Bedeutung sie nicht erkannte. Doch dann drang das Flüstern immer mehr an ihr Ohr. Wurde über sie gesprochen? Nicht dass es sie interessieren würde.

„Bist du sicher dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist? Sie schläft nun schon seit…seit mehr als zwölf Stunden"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge. Sie musste einiges an Schlaf nachholen."

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Also ich meine… ach ich weiß es auch nicht. Es ist furchtbar, aber ich kann einfach niemand anderem mehr vertrauen. Sie sieht vielleicht nicht gefährlich aus, aber wer weiß das schon? Ich möchte mehr über sie wissen bevor wir uns alle in ihrer Nähe aufhalten."

„Glenn… Sieh sie dir nur an. Sie hat offensichtlich ihre letzte Kraft dazu geopfert unseren Leuten zu helfen, Rick zu helfen! Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen, aber ich denke nicht dass sie es verdient hat."

„Woher kannst du das wissen? Wieso hat Rick sie in unseren Zellenblock gebracht? Du müsstest dir doch genauso Gedanken machen. Maggie und Beth-"

„Sind meine Töchter und ich würde sie nie bewusst einer Gefahr aussetzen. Wir alle sind durch schwere Zeiten gegangen und keiner weiß wann es vorbei sein wird. Doch wir dürfen uns nicht unsere Menschlichkeit nehmen lassen. Wir müssen dieser Welt beweisen dass das Gute noch nicht gestorben ist."

„Ich weiß dass du in allem einen größeren Sinn siehst…und eine Art Prüfung. Ich schätze ich bin einfach nicht so ein guter Mensch wie du"

„Doch das bist du. Deswegen liebt dich meine Tochter. Und ich tue es auch… Gib dieser Frau eine Chance. Außerdem hat Rick gesagt er vertraut ihr. Und ich verlasse mich immer noch auf sein Urteil"

Lily wusste das Glenn etwas darauf antwortete, aber seine Worte ergaben für sie keinen Sinn mehr. So wie sich ihr Bewusstsein zuvor aus dem Schlaf gekämpft hatte, so ließ es sie wieder ins Nichts fallen. Das nächste Mal als sie aufwachte und die Augen aufschlug, erwartete sie dass jemand bei ihr war. Doch ihre Zelle war leer. Man würde meinen dass sie vielleicht einen Augenblick brauchte um zu wissen wo sie war und was geschehen war, doch das war nicht der Fall. Sofort sah sie die Ereignisse des letzten Tages vor sich. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Gedanken daran dass sie in Sicherheit war. Lily richtete sich auf und schälte sich aus einem Berg von Decken. Anscheinend hatte man noch mehr gebracht als sie geschlafen hatte. Ihre Hose hing in Griffweite am Rand eines kleinen Waschbeckens. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte vorsichtig auf dem kalten Boden aufzutreten. Ihre Beine waren immer noch schwer und das Aufstehen fühlte sich an als würde sie versuchen eine klemmende Tür aufzustoßen. Aber das was sie fühlte war kaum mehr mit den Schmerzen vom Vortag zu vergleichen. Mühsam schlüpfte sie in ihre Hose und Stiefel die am Fußende auf sie warteten. Bevor sie sie überhaupt zuschnürte, blickte sie bereits neugierig auf den Gang hinaus. Aber sie konnte niemanden sehen. Auf dem Bett über ihr lagen ihre Sachen. Sie durchwühlte sie schnell, doch es überraschte sie kaum dass man ihr ihre Waffen abgenommen hatte. Sie hätte es nicht anders getan, auch wenn sie sich jetzt deutlich unwohler fühlte. Sie hätte zumindest gerne eines ihrer Messer bei sich gehabt. Aber der Rest ihrer Sachen war da und damit auch das wertvollste was sie besaß. Sie nahm die beiden Notizbücher in ihre Hand und betrachtete das Bündel Papier, dass sie wie eine große Menge Geldscheine eingerollt hatte. Die Blätter waren leider oft nass geworden und daher aufgequollen und gewellt. Doch die Worte waren das Einzige was sie als eine Art Verbindung zu ihren Brüdern nutzen konnte und bedeuteten ihr alles. Seufzend packte sie die Notizen wieder ein und stapelte ihre Kleidung darüber. Dann stieg sie von ihrem Bett herunter und trat aus der Zelle. Sie atmete noch einmal durch und folgte dann den Stimmen.

* * *

„Rick?" Das war Carol. Er blickte auf und strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn, „Sie ist wach"

Rick hoffte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch er spürte wie etwas in ihm sich regte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Seit dem gestrigen Tag schwirrte sie in seinem Kopf herum. Er sah Lily vor sich im Wald. Wild wie eine Amazone mit erhobenen Bogen. Die grünen Augen auf ihn geheftet; jede Sehne ihres Körpers gespannt. Dann verschwand das Bild und er fühlte wieder ihren kleinen, warmen Körper als er sie in das Gefängnis trug. Nachts, als er wie so oft nicht schlafen konnte, war er mehrmals vor ihrer Zelle stehen geblieben und hatte sie beim Schlafen beobachtet. Dabei fiel ihm auf das sie fror und er holte ihr mehrere Decken. Als er sich über sie beugte um sie zuzudecken, erschrak er einen Moment weil er dachte sie war aufgewacht. Sie hatte seinen Arm festgehalten und den Mund zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Er hatte gewartet ob sie vielleicht noch etwas sagen würde. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen dass sie eine sichelförmige Narbe auf der rechten Augenbraue hatte, die silbern im Mondlicht leuchtete und dass ihre Lippen, obwohl sie spröde und trocken waren, den satten Farbton von Waldfrüchten besaßen. Ihre Wimpern warfen lange Schatten auf ihre blassen Wangen. Ein Husten in einer der anderen Zellen ließ Rick ertappt hochfahren, wobei er sich den Kopf stieß. Verärgert unterdrückte er ein Fluchen und stieß stattdessen ein leises Zischen aus. Dann verließ er ihre Zelle und kam nicht wieder.

„Okay", antwortete Rick und nickte Carol zu, „Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nur dass sie sehr durstig ist", meinte Carol, „Ich hab ihr eine Flasche Wasser geholt und ihr dann etwas von der Suppe vom Mittagessen und ein Stück Brot gegeben. Ich weiß gar nicht was sie zuerst verschlungen hatte, aber sie hat wohl sehr lange nichts mehr zum Essen bekommen. Ich hab ihr frische Kleidung gegeben und gezeigt wo die Duschen sind. Ich sag ihr sie soll zu dir kommen wenn sie fertig ist."

Bevor Rick etwas erwidern konnte war Carol schon weiter gegangen. In letzter Zeit schien sie mehr von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben als sonst, auch wenn sie sich nach außen hin gefasst und distanziert zeigte. Rick kannte sie aber viel zu gut um sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah zu Michonne, die neben ihm stand. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam.

„Was ist?", fragte er und hoffte dass seine Gesichtszüge ihn nicht verrieten.

„Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich, oder?", fragte Michonne und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte.

„Das tut es doch immer", sagte er und schnappte sich sein Werkzeug, „Na komm. Lass uns den Zaun überprüfen."

Sie mussten jeden Tag kontrollieren ob es sicher war oder ob die Walker Schäden angerichtet hatten. Es war eine mühsame Arbeit, aber sie war die Wichtigste von allen. Deshalb halfen eigentlich auch alle gerne mit. Rick würde gemeinsam mit Michonne die Schäden abschätzen und dann, wenn nötig, Hilfe holen.

„Ich glaub ich mag sie", sagte Michonne während sie den Hügel hinab gingen, „Lily, mein ich"

„Ach was?", sagte Rick und sah sie ernsthaft überrascht an. Michonne behielt sonst gerne ihre Meinung über einen Menschen für sich. Doch mittlerweile hatten sie und Rick ein so gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut, dass sie sich ab und zu ihm anvertraute. Trotzdem waren solche Aussagen von Michonne etwas Ungewöhnliches.

„Sie erinnert mich an Andrea", meinte sie als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machten.

„Wirklich? Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „Wahrscheinlich ist es die Art wie wir sie gefunden haben. Andrea war auch sehr lange gerannt bis ich sie rettete. Sie hatten beide denselben gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen…"

Rick sagte nichts darauf. Auch ihn hatte Andreas Tod stark getroffen. Sie war bis zum Schluss eine von ihnen gewesen, auch wenn er das zwischenzeitlich blind vor Trauer und Wut nicht gesehen hatte. Doch er wusste dass Michonne sich noch viel mehr quälte. Sie war immer noch auf Rache aus. Ihr Zorn war weder abgeklungen noch war ihr Wunsch nach Vergeltung kleiner geworden. Sie suchte den Governor und Rick wusste dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war, sobald Michonne in seiner Reichweite war. Sie würde die Suche nach dem Mann, der für Andreas Tod verantwortlich war noch sehr lange nicht aufgeben.

„Außerdem hat sie dich gerettet und uns geholfen. Ich glaube wir hätten diesmal wirklich Schwierigkeiten haben können", fuhr sie fort.

„Das wäre ja zur Abwechslung mal etwas ganz neues", sagte Rick lächelnd.

„Und sie ist äußerst geschickt mit dem Bogen. Das ist sehr nützlich"

„Michonne", sagte Rick sanft und blieb stehen, „Du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen dass du sie gut leiden kannst."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Michonne und grinste ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, „Ich will doch nur nicht dass du eifersüchtig bist weil ich sie schneller mochte als dich"

Diesmal gab es nur kleinere Reparaturarbeiten die Michonne und er gut alleine erledigen konnten. Als sie fertig waren ging Michonne zu ihrem Pferd um es zu versorgen. Rick machte sich auf den Weg zum Innenhof hinter dem ersten Zellentrakt. Da sie dort am meisten Platz hatten wurde dort auch gekocht. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte er ihr Lachen. Als er aufblickte sah er dass Lily neben einem der Pfeiler stand. die den überdachten Bereich stützten, und sich mit Daryl und Hershel unterhielt. Sie hatte geduscht und sich umgezogen. Sie trug nun eine alte, blaue Bluse und eine schwarze Hose. Beides war ihr etwas zu groß. Ihre dunklen Haare waren nass; einzelne Tropfen lösten sich von den Spitzen und hinterließen kleine Spritzer auf der Bluse. Rick blieb einen Moment stehen, ordnete seine Gefühle und entspannte seine Gesichtszüge. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte erneut einen Sprung gemacht. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen was Lily in ihm auslöste und er wollte nicht dass es sonst jemand sah. Am allerwenigsten Lily selbst.

„Hey Rick", Daryl hatte ihn entdeckt und winkte ihn herüber. Rick nickte ihm zu und blickte dann zu Lily. Als sie ihn sah lächelte sie und bekam wieder kleine Grübchen.

„Hi", sagte sie als Rick die kleine Gruppe erreichte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und versuchte so gut er konnte neutral zu klingen.

„Gut", sagte sie und zeigte auf Daryl, „Er war so nett mir auch was von seinem Abendessen zu geben."

„Unser Dornröschen hat fast achtzehn Stunden geschlafen", erklärte Daryl, „Und so gierig auf mein Essen geblickt, dass mir nichts anderes übrig blieb"

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen", sagte sie grinsend, doch Rick wusste dass es da nicht gutzumachen gab. Daryl konnte einer Frau selten etwas abschlagen.

„Wie geht es deinen Beinen? Und deiner Schulter?", fragte Rick weiter und versuchte dabei ihr nie zu lange in ihre strahlenden, aufmerksamen Augen zu sehen. Als Kind war er einmal mit seinen Eltern nach Schottland gereist. Die beste Freundin seiner Mutter hatte dort in ihrem Elternhaus geheiratet, das inmitten saftig grüner Hügel lag. Das Gras war ständig nass und wenn die Sonne schien, brach sich das Licht funkelnd in den einzelnen Tropfen und alles glitzerte wie als wären tausende Edelsteine auf den Feldern verteilt. Rick hatte jahrelang nicht mehr an diesen Ort gedacht. Doch genau diese Erinnerung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Rick riss sich los von ihr und sah stattdessen zu Hershel.

„Gut", sagte sie und seufzte, „Es tut mir Leid dass ich gestern nicht mehr gehen konnte."

„Nein, nicht", sagte Rick schnell. Er wollte auf keinen Fall dass sie sich dafür entschuldigte dass er sie zu ihrem Bett tragen musste „Das braucht dir nicht leid tun. Ich bin froh dass es dir besser geht."

„Dad?", Rick wandte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Carl hatte nichts zu Lily gesagt, doch die Art wie er sie musterte drückte bereits sein Misstrauen aus, „Habt ihr schon geredet?"

„Nein. Hast du dich schon vorgestellt?", fragte Rick streng.

„Wir haben uns doch gesehen wo sie gekommen ist", antwortete Carl trotzig, reichte ihr aber dann seine Hand, „Hallo, ich bin Carl Grimes"

„Hallo. Ich bin Lily Gray", ahmte Lily seinen ernsten Ton nach. Carl lachte zwar nicht, aber Rick sah wie einen Moment seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Auch Rick hätte fast gelacht. Doch Carl hatte Recht. Es wurde Zeit dass er sich mit Lily unterhielt, auch wenn er ihre Geschichte nicht hören wollte. Er dachte bereits viel zu viel über sie nach.

„Lily, wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte er dennoch tonlos und zeigte auf die Bänke, „Bitte"

Lily musterte ihn einen Moment aufmerksam bevor sie sich setzte. Hershel ließ sich neben ihr nieder; Daryl blieb stehen und lehnte sich an den Pfeiler.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst dass ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen muss. Über deine alte Gruppe und dein Leben seit es die Walker gibt."

„Okay", sagte sie und bis sich kurz auf ihre Lippen. Ricks Blick blieb für einen kurzen Moment an ihnen hängen.

„Du stammst nicht aus der Gegend", stellte Rick fest. Das war deutlich durch ihren Akzent zu hören. Sie war keine Amerikanerin. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und für einen Moment erreichte ihn der blumig Geruch ihrer frisch gewaschenen Haare und er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob er übel roch von der Arbeit am Zaun.

„Nein, ich bin in der Nähe von London aufgewachsen", sagte sie und seufzte traurig. Fast jeder den sie neu aufnahmen und den Rick befragte sah so drein wenn er von dem Leben davor sprach. Rick tat es leid dass er ihr diese Frage gestellt hatte. „Ich hab wenige Monate bevor das passiert ist diesen Job in Atlanta bekommen und bin seit dem hier."

„Was für einen Job?", fragte Carl.

„Carl, das ist überhaupt nicht-"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Lily Rick, „Ich war Journalistin beim AJC."

„Wieso Atlanta?", fragte Daryl überrascht.

„Naja es nicht gerade so als wäre ich mit Angeboten aus den USA überschwemmt worden", sagte Lily lachend, „Ich wollte hierher und AJC waren die ersten die mir zusagten"

Rick zögerte. Er konnte sie nun fragen warum sie weg wollte, aber er spürte dass es etwas sehr privates sein würde. Bei der Erinnerung hatte sich ein Schatten über ihre Augen gelegt.

„Und dann?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Tja, dann ging die Scheisse los", sagte sie knapp und blickte dann entschuldigend zu Carl, „Mein Bruder arbeitet bei der Army und rief mich an"

„Was?", fragten Rick und Daryl gleichzeitig und Lily sah sie erschrocken an.

„Das heißt du weißt was dort geschehen ist?", fragte Rick und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Sie gingen natürlich alle davon aus dass der Rest der Welt genauso betroffen war; schließlich war bis jetzt keine Hilfe aufgetaucht. Doch es konnte keiner mit Sicherheit sagen. Die einzige Information die sie von Dr. Jenner erhalten hatten war dass die Franzosen ebenfalls den Virus untersucht hatten, bevor die Verbindung unterbrach.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht", sagte Lily vorsichtig und beobachtete genau die Reaktionen. Sie wusste dass Enttäuschung auf ihre Worte folgen würde, „Caleb hat Freunde bei der US Army und die haben ihn benachrichtigt. Er wusste es also bevor ich es wusste. Er hat nichts darüber gesagt ob es zu Hause genauso war. Und ich war so aufgeregt vor Angst dass ich ganz vergessen hatte zu Fragen."

Scham. Rick konnte sich vorstellen wie oft sie das Telefongespräch in ihrem Kopf durchgegangen war. Es war wohl das letzte Lebenszeichen dass sie von ihrer Familie bekommen hatte.

„Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Daryl, „Was war der Rat deines Bruders?"

„Raus aus der Stadt", sagte sie und blickte auf, „Ich sollte einfach nur verschwinden und das so schnell ich konnte. Seine Worte klangen total verrückt und ohne Sinn. Aber Caleb hatte mich großgezogen und ich hatte gelernt auf ihn zu hören. Er sagte wenn es schlimmer wird, würden sie die Stadt abriegeln und dann wäre ich eingeschlossen; was dann kam war die Luftwaffe. Also sollte ich auf der Stelle verschwinden."

„Und hast du das getan?"

„Zum Glück ja. Ich hab so schnell ich konnte das nötigste eingepackt."

„Hast du da schon Bogenschießen können?", fragte Daryl und Lily's Gesicht hellte für einen Moment auf.

„Ich kann Bogenschießen seit meinem achten Lebensjahr", antwortete sie lächelnd und mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme, „Und Gott sei Dank hatte ich aus England zwei meiner Bögen mitgenommen…Also ja, ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und nicht mal mehr die Wohnung hinter mir zugesperrt. Das kam mir nachher oft seltsam vor. Ich hatte keinen einzigen Walker gesehen und doch vertraute ich meinem Bruder so sehr dass ich keinen Zweifel darin besaß nie wieder zurück zu kommen."

„War es sehr chaotisch draußen?", fragte Hershel. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung was sich in der Stadt zugetragen hatte.

„Ja und Nein. Ich sah viele Leute die ihre Autos beluden und hektisch an mir vorbeirannten. Aber nicht jeder glaubte anscheinend den Gerüchten. Viele blieben stehen, mit dem Handy in der Hand, und machten sich lustig über die hastig abreisenden Leute. Aber man kann es ihnen ja kaum verübeln, oder? Ich hingegen gehörte bestimmt zu den Zerstreutesten. Ständig fielen mir Sachen aus der Tasche und als ich mich einmal bückte um eine Flasche Wasser aufzuheben rannte ich eine Frau förmlich um. Sie hatte gerade einen Karton mit Spielzeug zum Auto getragen. Spielzeug, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich entschuldigte mich tausendmal, doch sie winkte nur ab und gemeinsam sammelten wir dir Sachen ein. Dann knieten wir uns einen Moment gegenüber und zum ersten Mal sahen wir uns wirklich in die Augen. Da begann sie zu weinen und ich weinte mit ihr."

Lily hielt inne in ihrer Erzählung. Die Worte waren aus ihr herausgesprudelt. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf den Tisch gelegt und blickte die ganze Zeit darauf als würde sie einen Teil der Geschichte davon ablesen können.

„Wir hatten uns umarmt und viel Glück und Gottes Segen gewünscht. Es erschien mir damals so seltsam mit einer ganz fremden Frau solche Gefühle geteilt zu haben. Aber ich denke heute noch an sie und frage mich ob sie und ihre Familie es geschafft haben."

Keiner sagte etwas, doch jeder konnte diese Gefühle nachvollziehen. Selbst Carl, der das Pech hatte viel zu früh aus seiner Kindheit gerissen worden zu sein. Lily schien so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein dass man meinen konnte sie hätte vergessen dass Rick und die anderen da waren. Doch dann blickte sie auf; ihre Blick wechselte von glasig zu anwesend. Es war erstaunlich wie deutlich man das bei ihr sehen konnte.

„Caleb hatte mich ermahnt mich von den Highways fern zu halten und wie sich herausstellte war dieser Rat ziemlich gut. Schon bereits vor den Auffahrten begannen die Staus. Dass ich da heil rausgekommen bin, glaub ich, verdanke ich nur meinem Bruder und einer Reihe glücklicher Zufälle. Eine Arbeitskollegin war mit mir zum Grillen in eine Hütte in den Bergen gefahren, deshalb kannte ich eine Landstraße die aus der Stadt führte. Ich war so aufgeregt dass ich es einfach nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, egal wie oft ich darüber nachdenke, aber ich glaube bereits da die Walker gesehen zu haben."

„Wo bist du hin?"

„Na zu der Berghütte", antwortete Lily und lachte traurig, „Ich kannte doch gar nichts anderes außerhalb von Atlanta. Wer weiß was aus mir geworden wäre wenn sie mich damals nicht mitgenommen hätte. Ich hatte gehofft dass Barbara vielleicht auch kommen würde. Doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen kam Stunden nach mir eine dreiköpfige Familie mit ihrem Auto die Straße raufgerollt. Brad, Linda und ihre Tochter Shauna. Sie erzählten mir dass sie es kaum aus der Stadt geschafft hatten. Sie waren eigentlich gemeinsam mit ihren Nachbarn losgefahren, aber die Leute waren einfach wie verrückt durcheinander gefahren und sie hatten sich schnell verloren. Also blieben wir dort und warteten. Sie auf ihre Nachbarn und ich auf meine Freundin. In der Nacht drauf gingen die Bombardements los."

Lilys Stimme brach und sie wandte den Kopf ab. Rick sah dass sie nicht weinte, aber der Schmerz dieses Bildes saß nach all der Zeit immer noch tief.

„Ich hab es auch gesehen", sagte Daryl leise und Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „Und egal wie viel Scheisse seit damals passiert ist. Ich werd das auch nicht mehr los."

Lily nickte zustimmend und sah dann zu Rick. Sie schien zu fragen ob er auch dort gewesen war. Doch Rick wollte jetzt nicht über seine Geschichte reden. Jetzt nicht und vermutlich nie wieder.

„Und war es sicher wo du warst? Diese Berghütte?", fragte Hershel freundlich, doch er kannte natürlich die Antwort. Sie wäre jetzt nicht hier wenn es so gewesen wäre.

„Eine Zeit ja", sagte sie, „Wir hatten dort was wir brauchten. Frisches Wasser und zu Beginn sogar noch Strom, da die Hütte einen eigenen, kleinen Generator besaß. Da ich einen Bogen hatte war ich für die Jagd zuständig und dort oben gab es genug Wild. Aber wisst ihr was? Uns war gar nicht bewusst wie gut es uns dort ging". Schnaubend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir waren so lange dort oben das wir fast vergessen hatten was aus der Welt geworden war. Dem ersten Walker bin ich erst nach einer Woche begegnet! In seiner Brust steckten drei Pfeile bis ich drauf gekommen bin dass ich ihm in den Kopf schießen muss. Doch als ich den anderen davon erzählte, sahen sie mich irgendwie…verärgert an. Sie wollten das gar nicht hören! Irgendwann hörte ich ein Auto das den Berg herauffuhr. Weitere Überlebende. Brad und Linda waren alles andere als erfreut darüber, doch ich brannte darauf Neuigkeiten zu erfahren."

„Rick, Daryl", rief Carol vom Kochplatz rüber, „Könnt ihr bitte mal kommen?"

„Ist es dringend?", fragte Rick und blickte ungeduldig auf. Carol nickte und seufzend wandte er sich wieder zu Lily.

„Ist es okay wenn wir später weiterreden?", fragte Rick und Lily nickte. Er sah sie noch eine Sekunde länger an und erhob sich dann. Er hörte noch wie Hershel Lily nach ihren Beinschmerzen fragte, dann drangen bereits die Stimmen der anderen an sein Ohr und er hörte ihre Antwort nicht mehr.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er als sie bei Carol angekommen waren. Sie rührte Suppe in einem riesigen Topf um und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Lily.

„Ich hab mir ihre Waffen angesehen", sagte sie dann und blickte zu Daryl, „Du hast gesagt sie kann richtig gut Bogenschießen?"

„Naja jeder Schuss ging genau ins rechte Auge. Ich fand das schon ziemlich gut", meinte Daryl und schnappte sich einen kleinen, unreifen Apfel der auf dem Tisch lag. Mit wenigen Bissen würde er weg sein.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Rick.

„Ich finde sie könnte es den Kindern beibringen", sagte Carol ruhig, „Ich kann verstehen dass wir ihnen keine Schusswaffen geben. Nichtsdestotrotz müssen sie lernen sich zu verteidigen. Und sie hat gesagt sie hätte es mit acht Jahren gelernt, also wieso nicht die anderen auch? Sieh mich nicht so an, ich hab euch kurz zugehört als ich am Nebentisch gesessen bin bei Karen und Tyrese."

„Ich finde das hier einige lernen sollten mit alternativen Waffen umzugehen", sagte Daryl der die Idee offenbar gut fand „Die meisten Leute aus Woodbury wissen nicht mal wie sie ein Messer richtig halten sollen. Und unsere Munition wäre sowieso unzureichend wenn jeder eine Waffe kriegen sollte."

„Da wären wir aber auch schon beim Problem angekommen", meinte Rick, „Wir haben gar nicht die Ausstattung dafür. Vielleicht liegt im Waffenlager ein oder maximal zwei Bögen herum, wenn überhaupt!"

„Aber Michonne hat doch letztens den Plan gefunden von dem Einkaufszentrum. Da war ein Geschäft für Sport und Freizeit. Die haben bestimmt welche."

„Darüber hatten wir doch schon gesprochen", sagte Rick kopfschüttelnd, „Es ist viel zu gefährlich dort einfach so rein zu gehen."

„Ich war auch dieser Meinung weil wir nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür hatten", stimmte Carol zu, „Aber jetzt ist die Lage anders. Es ist auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert."

Daryl nickte, sah jedoch zu Rick und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Er war viel zu loyal um gegen ihn zu stimmen wenn es nicht absolut sein musste. Rick drehte sich um und blickte zu Lily. Sie fuhr sich gerade durch die immer noch feuchten Haare und schob sie auf die andere Seite, so dass er ihren zierlichen, weißen Nacken sehen konnte. Das war Carol sagte war vernünftig. Er konnte nicht widersprechen.

„Wir werden uns was überlegen", sagte er schließlich und Carol lächelte erleichtert, „Mal sehen ob die anderen auch einverstanden sind."

* * *

„Lily?"

Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken dass sie hoffte Rick hatte sie nicht bereits öfter gerufen. Caleb und Nathan hatten sich immer darüber lustig gemacht dass sie ihre Seele mit wem anderen teilen musste und deshalb manchmal meilenweit entfernt schien. Sie wandte sich um und sah Rick auf sich zukommen. Er sah wieder so besorgt aus. Am liebsten hätte sie die Falten auf seiner Stirn mit ihren Fingen glatt gestrichen.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihr stehen. Seit dem Nachmittag hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr Gespräch wurde durch Carol unterbrochen. Danach hatte Rick sich weiter um seine Angelegenheiten gekümmert und Lily hatte versucht sich niemandem aufzudrängen. Maggie war dann so nett gewesen sie mit zu ihrer Wache zu nehmen und gemeinsam hatten sie auf dem Wachturm gesessen und der Sonne beim unter gehen zugesehen.

„Mir fehlt nichts", sagte sie und lächelte müde, „Unfassbar, aber ich könnte erneut schlafen"

„Du hast deinen Körper ziemlich strapaziert, da ist es nur normal dass er seine Ruhe will. Wenn du willst reden wir morgen"

„Nein, schon gut", sagte sie hastig, „Was gibt's denn?"

„Wir…ich hätte eine bitte an dich", begann er und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften während er sie betrachtete, „Du bist sehr geschickt mit dem Bogen"

„Also mit „geschickt" gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden", erwiderte Lily grinsend und hoffte ihm zumindest ein Lächeln zu entlocken, doch er sah sie weiterhin nur ruhig an. „Einigen wir uns auf herausragend"

„Okay heraus-"

„Rick! Das war doch nur ein Scherz", unterbrach sie ihn lachend und zumindest schmunzelte er nun.

„Du bist gerade erst zu uns gekommen und du sollst dir auf jeden Fall zuerst deine Zeit nehmen um dich einzuleben", begann er und wandte seinen Blick von der Ferne ab und ihr zu, „Aber es gäbe hier viele Leute die deine Hilfe brauchen könnten. Vor allem die Kinder. Würdest du sie unterrichten?"

Rick sah sie gespannt an und sie wartete darauf dass er noch etwas sagte. Lily war überrascht. Nach der Art wie er fragte hatte sie etwas Schlimmes erwartet.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Lily lachend, „Bei dir klang das ziemlich dramatisch. Natürlich kann ich das. Habt ihr denn Bögen?"

„Nein", gab Rick zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „Aber wir werden welche besorgen."

„Großartig", sagte Lily lächelnd, „Ich freue mich wenn ich einen Beitrag leisten kann. Hier scheint jeder schon seine Aufgabe zu kennen, ich bin mir ein bisschen verloren vorgekommen."

„Keine Sorge, es gibt mehr als genug zu tun"

„Da bin aber froh", sagte sie und brachte ihn damit endlich zum Lachen. Sie wusste dass Rick viel durchgemacht hatte. Sie kannte den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nur zu gut. Sie hatte ihn bereits vor der Apokalypse im Spiegel gesehen und seitdem in den Gesichtern unzähliger Menschen. Doch sie hatte Hoffnung geschöpft und gelernt den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Du solltest dich ausruhen gehen Lily", sagte er und sie spürte wie dieser kurze gemeinsam Moment entglitt und verschwand. Er war wieder auf Distanz. Sie nickte nur und sah ihm zu wie er über den Platz schritt. Das Mondlicht schimmerte auf seiner Haut und bald war er nur noch eine schemenhafte Gestalt in der Dunkelheit.

Lily wandte ihren Blick wieder den Feldern zu. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben einen offenbar so sicheren Ort gefunden zu haben. Noch dazu wie es aussah mit anständigen Menschen. Maggie hatte ihr erzählt dass sie erst seit kurzen so viele waren. Sie lebten nun alle in einer Gemeinschaft und es funktionierte. Es schien fast zu gut zu sein. Sie seufzte tief und betrachtete dann die Walker. Sie irrten ohne Ziel und Sinn umher. Sofort kribbelten ihre Finger und sie wünschte sich ihren Bogen um sie alle aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie fragte sich ob man sich hier drinnen daran gewöhnte die Walker einfach weiter frei rumlaufen zu lassen oder ob jeder von ihnen den Wunsch verspürte sie sofort auszuschalten. Manchmal tat sie den Fehler und betrachtete die Walker zu lange. Dann erkannte sie einzelne Details die sie lieber gar nicht sehen wollte. So wie jetzt auch. Einer von ihnen trug einen Overall mit seinem Namen drauf. Alan. Er war wohl noch sehr jung gewesen, aber das war bloß eine Einschätzung von ihr; man konnte das gar nicht mehr genau erkennen. Nur wenige Schritte neben ihm stand eine Frau und starrte benommen in die Luft. Sie trug nichts weiter als einen schmutzigen Morgenmantel, der einmal sonnengelb gewesen sein mochte. Darunter war sie nackt. Ihre Haut war grau und fleckig. Verdorben. Tot. Lily wusste was Nathan über das alles denken würde. Ihr Bruder hatte schon nach seinem ersten Einsatz begonnen die Welt zu verurteilen, auf der sie lebten. „Alles kommt zurück im Leben. Wir kriegen unsere Abrechnung schon noch. Morgen, übermorgen. Das macht keinen Unterschied", hörte sie seine Stimme. Und ihr Herz, das nie fühlen durfte was es wollte, gab einen Moment nach und zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie keuchte und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. „Nate", sagte sie leise „Du hattest Recht. Du hattest immer Recht."

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen erneut spät auf. Vor dem Schlafen gehen hatte sie sich ihre Beine mit Hershels Salbe eingerieben, diesmal ohne Maggies Hilfe. An diesem Morgen spürte sie kaum noch Schmerzen; ihre Beine waren nur etwas steif. Sie zog sich schnell an und ging ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und die Haare zu flechten. Früher hatte sie ihre Haare gerne offen getragen, doch das war in dieser Welt gefährlich und störend. Als sie fertig war trat sie hinaus in den Hof der auch den Eingangsbereich darstellte und musste erstmal blinzen, da die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Es würde ein sehr heißer Tag werden. Sie blickte sich nach Rick um, konnte ihn jedoch nicht entdecken. Dafür sah sie Daryl, der sich über ein beeindruckendes Motorrad beugte und anscheinend daran herumwerkelte.

„Hey Dornröschen", sagte er als sie näher kam und richtete sich auf. Der Schweiß rann ihm über die Schläfen und er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er eine lästige Fliege loswerden wollen, „Alles klar?"

„Ich hab glaub ich noch nie so lange geschlafen wie ich es hier tue", sagte sie grinsend und zeigte auf das Motorrad, „Ist das deins?"

„Hat meinen Bruder Merle gehört", sagte Daryl und Lilys Blick verdunkelte sich bei der Vergangenheitsform. Doch sie wollte nicht nachfragen, solange Daryl nichts sagte. Sie hatte selbst nie gerne darüber gesprochen. Doch das tat Daryl nicht, stattdessen frage er ob es ihr gefallen würde.

„Es sieht ziemlich cool aus", sagte sie und strich mit einer Hand über das Lenkrad, „Aber ich bin noch nie mit einem gefahren. Das hier waren für mich immer reine Todesmaschinen."

„Verstehe", sagte er und sah sie belustigt an, „Du bist dann lieber in einem Jeep oder SUV gefahren, hm?"

„Genau", erwiderte Lily, „Hauptsache stark und groß"

„Also so wie ich ungefähr", meinte Daryl und brachte sie dadurch zum Lachen.

„Ich wünschte das würde auf mich zu treffen", sagte sie und hob eine Hand hoch, „Meine Brüder sind wirklich riesig, daher hab ich in meiner Jugend vergeblich auf einen Wachstumsschub gewartet."

„Haben sie dir das Bogenschießen beigebracht?", fragte Daryl. Lily schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, das war mein Dad", sagte sie und blickte hinter sich, als sie Schritte hörte. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie Rick sah. Doch er schien sich nicht so zu freuen sie zu sehen, zumindest lächelte er nicht.

„Hey", sagte er und nickte Daryl zu, „Weißt du schon wen du mitnehmen wirst?"

„Mitnehmen wohin?", fragte Lily und drehte sich von Rick zu Daryl und wieder zurück.

„Wir besorgen dir deine Bögen damit du den Leuten hier bisschen was beibringen kannst", erklärte Daryl.

„Da komme ich natürlich m-"

„Auf keinen Fall", unterbrach sie Rick und sie sah ihn ernsthaft überrascht an. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartete sie darauf dass er ihr eine Erklärung gab, doch das tat er nicht. Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah nochmal zu Daryl, doch der schien sich in diese Entscheidung nicht einmischen zu wollen und blickte stattdessen auf seine Hände, die ein rotes Tuch kneteten. Also wandte sie sich erneut zu Rick um und sah ihn so lange an, bis er endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Du bist gerade erst zu uns gekommen", sagte Rick ruhig, doch sie konnte die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme hören, „Vorgestern konntest du dich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten. Du kannst auf keinen Fall mitfahren, das ist viel zu gefährlich"

„Soviel ich weiß kennt sich hier niemand sonst auf diesem Gebiet aus, oder? Ich muss mitgehen, damit wir die richtigen Sachen mitnehmen. Ein schlechter Bogen ist nun wirklich nichts wert", sagte Lily und war immer noch überrascht darüber dass sie das überhaupt erklären musste. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig gekränkt durch seine Worte. Sie war schließlich noch stark genug gewesen um für ihn und seine Freunde zu kämpfen, oder etwa nicht? Das sollte doch zeigen dass sie den Leuten auf jeden Fall eine Hilfe wäre und keine Last.

„Du kannst es Daryl erklären"

„Erklären?", schnaubte Lily, „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich soll ihm siebzehn Jahre Erfahrung schnell aufzeichnen und er findet dann die richtigen Bögen? Oder Sehnen, Pfeile, Spitzen, Zielvorrichtungen, Halterung und und und! Du sagst doch selbst dass es gefährlich ist. Sollen deine Leute losziehen und mir vielleicht vollkommen unbrauchbare Sachen bringen?"

„Also ganz so unfähig sind wir nun auch nicht", warf Daryl und ein sie funkelte ihn an. Jetzt hatte er also doch seine Sprache wieder gefunden. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und seufzte schwer, „Rick, dass was sie sagt ergibt schon Sinn irgendwie"

Rick sagte vorerst nichts darauf, sondern fuhr sich nur müde durch die Haare und blickte dann einen Moment in die Ferne. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete, aber auch er schien einzusehen dass sie Recht hatten.

„Okay", sagte er dann und sie sah sie wieder an, „Dann fährst du mit"

„Ich bin froh dass du zustimmst", sagte sie, „Aber eigentlich war das keine Frage"

Lily sah wie Daryl rasch den Kopf neigte, doch er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippen. Rick jedoch musterte Lily genauso streng wie sie ihn trotzig betrachtete. Lily sah genau dass ihm gleich mehrere Antworten darauf einfielen, doch er wägte noch ab welche er sagen sollte. Sie würde ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen und sich stattdessen auf den Weg machen um sich vorzubereiten.

„Lily", sagte er, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich hole mein Zeug damit wir fahren können", meinte sie und wandte sich um.

„Nicht heute"

„Aber-"

„Ich sagte nicht heute!", fuhr Rick sie an. Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment mit halbgeöffneten Mund an. Aber sein Blick war entschlossen; sie konnte widersprechen so viel sie wollte, es würde sich nicht ändern. Also blickte sie zur Seite und atmete tief durch. Als sie wieder aufsah war Rick bereits dabei wegzugehen. Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und sah dann zu Daryl, der sie wegen des Sonnenlichts mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

„Kommst du klar?", fragte er.

„Was, mit der Ricktatur?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Daryl lachte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf über sie. Lily seufzte und kam wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Wie war es denn bei deiner vorherigen Gruppe. Hattest du da viel zu sagen?"

„Nein, also wirklich nicht", sagte sie und lachte über die bloße Vorstellung, „Nein, ich hab mir nur die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Ich war für die Drecksarbeit zuständig"

„Dann haben wir ja was gemein", meinte Daryl und sie sahen sich einen Moment in stiller Übereinkunft an, „Rick ist ein guter Anführer. Er verdient es das Sagen zu haben."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und blickte über das Gelände, „Ich sehe in eure Gesichter wenn ihr mit ihm sprecht; und ich weiß es."

* * *

Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Rick ging verärgert zum Gemüsebeet und versuchte dabei wie immer die Walker zu ignorieren, die ihn hungrig vom Zaun aus beobachteten. Ihm war klar gewesen dass Lily mitgehen wollen würde, deswegen wollte er sie gar nicht erst bitten. Aber Carol hatte Recht, der Unterricht wäre eine große Hilfe für die mittlerweile große Gruppe für die er die Verantwortung innehatte. Und Lily hatte Recht wenn sie sagte dass die anderen sich gar nicht auskannten was sie brauchen würde. Aber das änderte nichts daran dass bei dieser Mission viel zu gefährlich sein würde. War sie es nicht die sich von ihm das Versprechen hat geben lassen dass es hier sicher sein würde für sie? Und keine zwei Tage später wollte sie hinaus und sich wieder mit den Walkern auseinander setzen. Doch das war auch nicht richtig oder? Schließlich tat sie das weil sie es von ihr verlangten. Sie brauchte keinen Bogen und keine anderen Sachen. Lily würde fahren weil sie zugesagt hatte ihnen zu helfen. Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Was sollte er denn tun? Er musste mitfahren. Bevor er das Gemüsebeet erreichte machte er kehrt und ging zum Gefängnis. Unterwegs begegnete er Carl der auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Wo ist Judith?" fragte Rick und Carl nickte zur Essensbereich hinüber.

„Beth ist mit ihr dort", erklärte Carl und folgte seinem Vater, „Carol hat gesagt die Neue würde Bogenschießen unterrichten?"

„Ja, das wird dir gefallen oder?", fragte Rick, doch Carl sah weiterhin streng drein.

„Mir würde es gefallen wenn du mir meine Waffe wiedergeben würdest", sagte er und Rick blieb stehen. Als Carl seinen Blick sah sprach er weiter, „Ich glaube nicht dass das Bogenschießen etwas für mich ist."

„Wie bitte? Woher willst du das denn wissen wenn du es noch nie ausprobiert hast!", fragte Rick und seufzte tief. Dann nahm er Carl an der Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an, „Carl, ich weiß dass du zunächst auch dagegen warst als die Leute aus Woodburry gekommen sind und jetzt verstehst du dich gut mit ihnen. Ich weiß du bist immer misstrauisch wenn wir wen neuen aufnehmen und ich verstehe es…aber wieso gibst du Lily nicht eine Chance? Wenn du sie dann immer noch nicht leiden kannst dann soll es so sein. Aber du darfst die Menschen nicht systematisch ausgrenzen nur weil sie nicht von Beginn an zu uns gehört haben, okay? Du weißt wir sitzen alle im selben Boot und wir helfen wenn wir es können"

„Ich weiß", sagte Carl und sah Rick entschlossen an, „Aber ich denke trotzdem zuerst an Judith und dich und unsere Freunde."

„Und glaubst du etwa dass ich das nicht tue?"

„Doch, aber du glaubst du wärst für jeden verantwortlich Dad. Das bist du aber nicht"

Rick wusste einfach nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Sie hatten in den letzten paar Monaten dieses Gespräch bestimmt schon ein Dutzend Mal geführt und Carl gab immer dieselben Antworten. Und wie immer brachte Rick dasselbe Argument.

„Michonne hast du zu Beginn auch nicht gemocht", Und wie immer verdrehte Carl die Augen wenn Rick diese Karte ausspielte, „Außerdem hat sie mir gesagte dass sie Lily gut leiden kann."

„Das hat Michonne gesagt?", fragte Carl, offenbar wenig überzeugt.

„Frag sie doch wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Rick und richtete sich auf, „Und wenn Michonne es schaffen kann jemanden schneller als sonst zu akzeptieren dann kannst du dir auch Mühe geben."

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig Dad?", fragte Carl ernsthaft interessiert. Sie hatten zwar dieses Gespräch schon öfter geführt, aber Rick hatte sich wohl nie mehrmals hintereinander bemüht.

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet", sagte er einfach, „Und sie verdient es nicht dass mein Sohn sie von vornherein ablehnt."

Carl senkte den Kopf und Rick hatte eine kleine Hoffnung dass er sich nicht nur mit der Antwort zufrieden geben würde, sondern dass sie auch fruchten würde. Carl blickte auf seine Hände und dann wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Mal sehen ob sie wirklich so gut Bogenschießen kann wie Daryl behauptet", sagte er dann. Rick lächelte zufrieden und klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter. Carl war ein guter Junge und er würde nicht zulassen dass diese neue Welt ihn kaputt machte.

„Zuerst verbringst du ein bisschen Zeit mit deiner Schwester. Ich weiß das Beth gerne auf sie aufpasst, aber Judith hat auch einen großen Bruder"

„Okay", seufzte Carl und lief über den Hof. Rick blickte ihm nach und wandte sich dann zu Lily und Daryl um. Sie standen immer noch bei Daryls Motorrad und unterhielten sich, doch sie schienen Rick und Carl nicht bemerkt zu haben. Rick hörte Lily lachen und wandte sich rasch ab. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen von ihr. Er musste sich überlegen was er den anderen sagen sollte. Sie würden wissen wollen warum er wieder an einer Außenmission teilnehmen wollte.


	3. Kepp calm and kill fast

**Hey! Hier ist das dritte Kapitel! Wie ich sehe ist das Interesse an der Story hier leider nicht allzu groß. Deswegen werde ich vielleicht noch ein paar Kapitel hochladen, wenn sich dann aber niemand meldet dann lasse ich es hier bleiben. Hoffe ihr versteht das ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Lg**

**Juno**

* * *

Drei Tage später war es dann soweit. Lily wurde von Michonne geweckt als gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Boden des Gefängnisses wärmten und die angenehme Kälte verdrängten, die sich in der Nacht ausbreitete. Es war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Es würde wieder ein extrem heißer Tag werden. Auch wenn Lily jetzt zitterte, würde sie keine Jacke über das Top anziehen. Sie war froh wieder ihre eigenen Sachen zu tragen. Sie waren allesamt gewaschen und eine der Frauen aus Woodburry war so freundlich gewesen, ihre Hose zu flicken.

„Dornröschen", rief Daryl, „Michonne hat gesagt sie hätte dich geweckt. Ich hab ihr aber kein Wort geglaubt."

Obwohl Lily bereits die letzten Tage genauso früh aufgestanden war wie die anderen, hörte Daryl nicht auf sie mit diesem Spitznamen aufzuziehen.

„Ist Rick schon wach?", fragte sie ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. Daryl lachte.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher ob er überhaupt geschlafen hat", sagte er und reichte ihr das letzte Stück von seinem Brot. Lily hatte früher nie gern gefrühstückt. Das einzige was sie nach dem Aufstehen wollte war eine sehr große Tasse Kaffee. In dieser neuen Welt war es natürlich anders.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Daryl. Schulterzuckend biss sie ein großes Stück ab. Natürlich war sie es. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Sicherheit erlebt, von der sie nicht mehr gewusst hatte ob sie sie jemals wieder erleben würde. Jedoch war Lily auch froh dass man sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte; und um einen Beitrag leisten zu können musste sie nun mal raus gehen. Sie hatte die letzten Tage immer wieder ihren Bogen in die Hand genommen und sich eingeschossen, um für heute fit zu sein.

„Das wird schon", sagte sie und versuchte trotz vollem Mund zu lächeln, „Ich finde Michonne und ihr Samuraischwert ganz schön beeindruckend. Ich glaub ich halte mich einfach in ihrer Nähe auf."

„Ach und meine Armbrust? Ist die nur ein Spielzeug für dich?"

„Ein großes Spielzeug", besserte sie ihn aus „Vielleicht lässt du dir ja von mir zeigen wie man mit einem Bogen umgeht."

„Sie sind ganz schön frech Lady", schnaubte er und sie boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. Es war so einfach sich mit Daryl zu reden.

„Wer kommt heute mit uns?", fragte Lily und blickte sich um. Es waren ein paar ältere Leute schon auf, doch sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen dass die mitfahren würden.

„Rick, Michonne, du und ich", sagte er und grinste, „Rick dachte wohl du fühlst du besser draußen mit Leuten mit denen du schon mal überlebt hast"

„Du solltest aufhören erraten zu wollen was ich denke", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Lily spürte wie es warm wurde in ihrer Brust. Rick war wie immer nicht besonders gut gelaunt und sah Lily kaum an. Er setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und schob ihr eine Schüssel Haferbrei rüber.

„Iss", sagte er, „Du wirst heute viel Energie brauchen."

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Lily wie es ihr vorkam bereits zum Hundertsten Mal. Rick behandelte sie als hätte sie wochenlang alleine in der Wildnis verbracht, derweil waren es nur ein paar Tage die sie ohne ihre Leute auskommen musste. Leute, die sie einfach bei der ersten Gelegenheit zurückgelassen hatten. Anstatt mit Rick zu diskutieren nahm sie den Löffel den er ihr reichte und begann zu essen.

„Hast du dir überlegt was du für den besten Weg hältst?", fragte Rick Daryl. Lily merkte an seiner Haltung dass sie aus dem Gespräch ausgeschlossen war.

„Leider wissen wir nach dem Plan nur dass sich das Geschäft im zweiten Stock im Block Süd befindet", sagte Daryl und kratzte sich auf der Stirn, „Es gibt vier Eingänge. Zwei Haupt- und zwei Nebenzugänge. Ich kann es erst mit Sicherheit sagen wenn wir dort sind, aber ich glaube es ist am besten wenn wir außen herum gehen und einen der beiden Hintereingänge benutzen. Wenn wir Glück haben gibt es gleich zu Beginn einen Aufgang in den zweiten Stock. Ansonsten bleibt uns nichts übrig und wir müssen mitten durch"

„Das ist unser Plan?", fragte Lily skeptisch. Sie hatte gehofft sie würden etwas mehr Informationen über das Zentrum haben.

„Ja das ist alles Prinzessin. Tut mir leid, ich hab dieses Ding schließlich nicht gebaut"; sagte Daryl und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Du kannst immer noch hier bleiben", schlug Rick vor.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", antwortete Lily verärgert. Glaubte Rick etwa sie würde so schnell einen Rückzieher machen? Er konnte doch nicht so ein schlechtes Bild von ihr haben. „Kann ich diesen Plan mal sehen?"

„Meinst du etwa mehr herauszufinden als wir? Die Sache mit dem Bogenschießen hat dich wohl-"

„Ach halt die Klappe Daryl", seufzte sie genervt, „Gib mir den Plan oder gib ihn mir nicht"

„Schon gut", antwortete er und hob abwehrend die Hände. Als sie ihn verärgert ansah grinste er breit. Dann zog er aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche einen zusammengefalteten Flyer heraus und reichte ihn Lily. Sie zog ihn etwa zu grob aus seiner Hand, doch Daryl lachte nur. Rick beobachtete beide ruhig. Er schien zu warten was Lily sagen würde. Sie breitete den Plan auf dem Tisch aus und glättete ihn mit ihrer Hand. Besonders groß war der Plan ja nicht. Die meisten Einkaufszentren teilten das am Eingang aus damit man sich ungefähr zurecht fand. Doch hier gab es nur einen kleinen Umriss des Gebäudes und daneben eine Auflistung der Geschäfte. Neben jedem stand eine Zahl und ein N oder S. Die Zahl stand für Stock und die Buchstaben für Nord und Süd. Mehr gab es nicht. Lily wusste jedoch dass die meisten Einkaufszentrum nach demselben Muster aufgebaut waren. Sie hatte in London im Sommer öfter in Einkaufzentren gearbeitet und Eis oder Süßwaren verkauft. Das waren die langweiligsten Tage ihrer Jugend gewesen. Wer hätte gedacht dass sich das als nützlich erweisen würde.

„Also nach dem es im südlichen Gebäudetrakt liegt hat Daryl schon recht damit dass wir beim Vordereingang nichts zu suchen haben. Aber ich glaube dass wir einen Fehler machen würden durch den Hintereingang reinzugehen. Bei vielen Einkaufzentren fängt der zweite Stock erst ein gutes Stück nach dem Eingang an. Im Eingangsbereich gibt es dann meist ein paar Geschäfte links und rechts und von der Decke hängt dann irgendeine Deko. Hängt wohl von der Jahreszeit ab, wisst ihr was ich meine?"

„Scheisse ja", sagte Daryl und sah sie überrascht an, „Da hängen dann die übergroßen Weihnachtskugeln und so ein Zeug"

„Genau", sagte Lily und zeigte auf den Plan, „Und die Rolltreppen sind dann meist weiter drinnen im Zentrum. Also sollten wir einen der Nebeneingänge benutzen. Und ich glaube es ist ziemlich egal welchen von beiden."

Sie studierte weiter den Plan und las sich durch welche Geschäfte sich im zweiten Stock befanden. Das meiste waren Kleidungsgeschäfte, aber es gab auch eine Tierhandlung, eine Bar, einen Buchladen, einen Kosmetiksalon und zwei Schuhgeschäfte. Was war das für ein blöder Plan der nicht sagte wo was war? Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und blickte auf. Ihre Augen trafen Ricks, doch sofort sah er auf den Plan runter.

„Und?"

„Mehr seh ich eigentlich auch nicht", sagte sie bedauernd, „Ich könnte jetzt spekulieren welches Geschäft neben welchen steht aber das wäre bloß ein Ratespiel."

„Du hast uns bereits geholfen. Wenn das stimmt was du sagt haben wir uns einen Umweg erspart", sagte Rick und stand auf, „Iss jetzt auf. Wir fahren in einer halben Stunde los."

„Bist du oft mit deinen Freundinnen in der Mall abgehangen?", fragte Daryl als Rick weg war. Lily lachte.

„Nein, also wirklich nicht", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, „Ich dachte das gibt es nur in Filmen. Oder macht ihr Amis das wirklich?"

„Ich bin da der Falsche um das zu beantworten", sagte Daryl und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Frage ist sowieso überflüssig", sagte Lily seufzend und begann zu essen, „Ich muss hier keinen an das Leben davor erinnern. Vielleicht hat das ja jemand besonders gern getan."

„Und du? Denkst du gerne an früher?", fragte Daryl.

„Das ist eine schwierige Frage", sagte Lily und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen, „Ich denke gerne an meine Brüder und die Familie die sie mir gegeben haben. Aber ich denke nicht gerne an das Leben zurück. Es war auch schon vor den Walkern grausam."

Daryl schwieg und Lily wurde klar was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sah zu Daryl doch er sah sie nur kurz an und wich dann ihrem Blick aus. Sie befürchtete dass ihm das Thema unangenehm war. Davor hatte sie früher auch immer Angst gehabt. Als sie das einmal Caleb erzählt hatte wurde er sehr traurig. Sie war noch sehr jung und er versuchte ihr zu erklären dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war dass die Leute sich wohl damit fühlten dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Sie musste sich nicht verstecken deswegen. Doch irgendwie war sie dieses blöde Gefühl nie losgeworden; selbst jetzt nicht, wo doch jeder so viel verloren hatte.

„Mich hat auch mein Bruder großgezogen", sagte Daryl dann, „Aber die meiste Zeit davon war er im Knast oder auf irgendwelchen Sauftouren. Ich kann nicht behaupten dass er seinen Job gut gemacht hat. Doch so wie du redest waren deine Brüder gut zu dir."

„Ja das waren sie. Sie hatten aber auch gar keine andere Wahl"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", sagte Daryl nachdrücklich und Lily sah ihn wieder an. Doch er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge „Und jetzt iss endlich auf. Wir quatschen zu viel"

Damit stand er auf und ging weg. Lily sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und blickte sich dann um. Sie fühlte sich nun sehr alleine und hatte keine Lust auch nur einen weiteren Bissen zu nehmen.

* * *

Rick kletterte gerade auf die Ladefläche des Pickups, als Daryl zu ihm kam. Er trug große, grüne Leinensäcke bei sich die er Rick reichte. Diese würden sie brauchen um die Sachen aus dem Sportgeschäft hinaustragen zu können. Rick hatte keine Vorstellung davon wie viel das sein würde. Er hoffte nur dass sie kein zweites Mal gehen mussten. Umso schneller sie dort raus waren umso besser. Dann reichte Daryl ihm vier Taschenlampen, die dieser neben den Leinensäcken verstaute.

Rick hatte überlegt welche Waffen er mitnehmen sollte und sich für die Glock und das M16 entschieden. Er hoffte nichts von beiden benützen zu müssen, aber die Pistole hatte ein großes Magazin und wenn es hart auf hart kam konnte er sich und den anderen mit dem Sturmgewehr einen Weg freischießen. Als er das Gewehr verstaute, kam Lily auf sie zu. Sie hatte sich ihren Bogen umgehängt, während sie den Köcher mit den Pfeilen in der Hand trug. Sie trug zwei Messergurte. Einen davon hatte sie um ihre Hüfte geschnallt; daran war rechts ein Messer befestigt und Rick wusste dass sie hinten noch ein Jagdmesser hatte. Der zweite Gurt war um ihr linkes Bein geschnallt, so dass sie das Messer leicht erreichen konnte. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem festen Zopf geflochten, welcher nun auf ihrer linken Schulter ruhte. Lily hatte sich nicht mehr umgezogen, jedoch trug sie nun auf ihrem linken Arm einen Armschutz und ihre Beine steckten in dunkelbraunen Stiefeln, die sie bis zu den Knien hochgeschnürt hatte. Als sie bei dem Truck ankam legte sie ihren Köcher und die Pfeile auf die Ladefläche und Rick half ihr hinauf. Schnell ließ er ihre Hand los, die sich klein und viel zu warm in seiner anfühlte. Stattdessen betrachtete er ihren Köcher und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch Daryl hatte bemerkt dass sie sehr viele Pfeile mitgebracht hatte.

„Also wenn wir auf eine so große Herde treffen wird uns dein Bogen auch nichts bringen", meinte er und Lily schenkte ihnen ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich hab's euch schon mal gesagt. Ihr wisst nicht wie schnell ich bin", sagte sie.

„Wieso nimmst du nicht auch eine Schusswaffe mit? Eine kleine Pistole?", fragte Daryl, doch Lily schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht gut schießen. Außerdem hab ich meine Messer", fuhr sie fort, „Ich bin schon ziemlich gut darin sie zu werfen. Es ist nicht perfekt, aber in acht von zehn Fällen treffe ich zielgenau."

„Ja klar! Also das will ich sehen", schnaubte Daryl und Lily sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Nein, nicht jetzt gleich", unterbrach sie Rick seufzend.

„Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Daryl und lehnte sich an das Auto während er Lily skeptisch betrachtete, „Du kommst aus einer Militärfamilie, bist supertödlich mit dem Bogen und kannst, meinst du jedenfalls, mit Messern umgehen. Wieso zum Teufel kannst du nicht schießen?"

„Ich muss es nicht können", sagte Lily und Rick sah wie sich ihre Schultern verspannten, „Ihr habt gesehen dass ich gut bin in dem was ich tue. Also wo liegt das Problem?"

Sie wandte sich von ihnen ab und knetete verärgert ihre Hände. Plötzlich wurde Rick bewusst dass es einen tiefergehenden Grund gab warum sie nicht schießen konnte. Doch es war mehr als offensichtlich dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte und er würde sie nicht dazu zwingen. Er warf Daryl einen Blick zu der ihm sagte dass er es gut sein lassen sollte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und fischte sich eine Zigarette aus seiner Brusttasche. Lily hatte sich hingekniet und untersuchte die Leinensäcke. Dann schob sie sie zur Seite und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah Rick an als würde sie ihn etwas fragen wollen, überlegte es sich anders und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Sind wir bereit?", fragte Michonne und Rick riss seinen Blick von Lily los. Er war es der Michonne gebeten hatte mitzukommen. Sie widersprach seiner Bitte nicht, aber er hatte in ihrem Blick gesehen dass sie eigentlich eine andere Reise geplant hatte. Michonne wollte mit ihrem Pferd losreiten und ihrer eigenen Mission folgen. Doch sie hatte ohne Diskussion zugestimmt und Rick wusste das zu schätzen. Rick nickte ihr zu und Michonne reichte ihm mehrere Wasserflaschen die er auf der Ladefläche verstaute. Dann warf er ihr den Autoschlüssel zu und sie stieg in die Fahrerkabine. Daryl wartete bis Rick ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte dass er ebenfalls vorne einsteigen sollte. Er selbst würde hinten mit Lily auf der Ladefläche sitzen. Michonne startete den Motor und Rick zog die Klappe von der Ladefläche hoch. Lily setzte sich derweil in die rechte Ecke. Als Rick fertig war klopfte er vorne an die Fahrerkabine und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

Beim Tor verabschiedete Rick sich nochmal von Carl. Dieser musterte Lily einen Augenblick, sagte jedoch nichts zu ihr. Stattdessen ging er zur Fahrerkabine und winkte Michonne und Daryl zum Abschied. Dann ging er zum Tor und öffnete das Vorhängeschloss. Bereits während er das Tor aufschob, fuhr Michonne durch und Rick und Lily beobachteten wie Carl es rasch schloss und sicherte. Rick betrachtete aufmerksam die Walker an denen sie vorbeifuhren. Bevor diese überhaupt verstanden dass sie gerade frisches Fleisch vor der Nase hatten waren sie auch schon vorbeigefahren. Die meisten versuchten ihnen nachzulaufen, aber sie hatten sie bereits Augenblicke danach abgehängt. Der Pickup wirbelte viel Staub auf, deshalb war Rick froh als sie auf die befestigte Landstraße fuhren. Rick ließ seinen Blick zu Lily wandern, die mit angezogenen Knien in der Ecke saß und ihre Arme darauf abstützte. Mit ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie am Armschutz herum und zupfte kleine, lose Fäden heraus. Als würde sie seinen Blick spüren sah sie auf.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts", sagte Rick schulterzuckend. Er streckte seine Beine aus und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, „Ich hatte erwartet dass du sehr aufgeregt sein würdest"

„Wer sagt dann dass ich es nicht bin? Vielleicht verstecke ich es ja nur gut"

„Verstehe…dann ist das also bloß ein Poker Face?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Nein", gab sie lächelnd zu „Ich denke jetzt noch nicht zu sehr über die Risiken nach, sondern konzentriere mich darauf was wir alles brauchen werde. Ich möchte nichts vergessen" Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und holte mehrere, zusammengefalteten Zettel aus ihrer rechten Hosentasche hervor. „Ich hab's für euch aufgeschrieben. Ich denke nicht dass ihr die Listen brauchen werdet, sondern ich euch alles zeigen kann. Aber es ist bestimmt nicht schlecht wenn ihr das habt."

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Rick und lehnte sich vor. Sie reichte ihm die Zettel wobei ihre Fingerspitzen seine Hand streiften. Dann blickte er auf eine der Listen und musste lachen.

„Deine Handschrift ist fürchterlich"

„Ach ja? Warst du etwa Lehrer?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Seh' ich etwa aus wie einer?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Aber ich hab Augen im Kopf und diese Handschrift ist eine der Schlimmsten die ich je gesehen habe."

„Also das ist ja wohl maßlos übertrieben", schnaubte Lily. „Was kannst du denn nicht lesen?"

„Es ist einfacher wenn du fragst was ich lesen kann. Gleich mal das zweite Wort, was soll das sein?" Lily lehnte sich vor und fischte ihm einen der Zettel aus der Hand.

„Pfeilspitzen?", ungläubig sah sie ihn an, „Das kannst du nicht lesen?"

„Und was steht darunter? Irgendwas mit Schnur?"

„Spanngurte", sagte Lily in einem Ton, als wäre es das offensichtlichste auf der Welt. Rick musste sich zurückhalten nicht nochmal loszulachen. Stattdessen presste er die Lippen zusammen als ihre Augen verärgert aufblitzten.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal wieder ein Buch in die Hand nehmen."

„Du hast Recht. Es liegt bestimmt daran dass ich nicht gut lesen kann", sagte er und nickte, „Daryl und Michonne werden das bestimmt entziffern können."

Lily sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos und mit erhobenen Händen an, was eindeutiges Unverständnis ausdrückte. Dann wandte sie kopfschüttelnd den Kopf ab und seufzte so tief und dramatisch, das Rick nicht anders konnte als zu grinsen. Ihre Augen huschten zu ihm rüber und schnell wieder weg; doch anscheinend hatte er sie bereits angesteckt. Sie lachte auf, knüllte den Zettel zusammen und bewarf ihn damit. Sie verfehlte ihn und der Zettel flog aus dem Wagen.

„Ernsthaft? Ich sitze einen Meter von dir entfernt! Also ich hoffe doch du wirfst nicht auch so deine Messer", meinte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Erneut lachte sie und bekam wieder Grübchen in den Wangen. Rick fühlte wie es warm wurde in seiner Brust. Er hatte keine Ahnung dass es sich so anfühlte wenn er der Grund war für ihr Lachen. Er wusste dass er das nicht tun durfte; oder besser gesagt es nicht tun sollte. Es würde nachher nur schwerer sein sich wieder zu distanzieren. Sein Herz war bereits gebrochen und vernarbt; doch er konnte Lily davor bewahren ihr wehzutun indem er sie zuerst heranließ und sie dann wegstieß. Aber es war so schwer! Im Gefängnis, mit den ständigen Erinnerungen vor Augen und den Walkern, die vor den Zäunen immer hungrig warteten, war es einfacher zu verstehen warum er sich von ihr fernhalten musste. Doch hier auf der Ladefläche des Pickups war es anders. Sie waren nicht nur alleine, das einzige was man hören konnte war das Motorengeräusch. Der Fahrtwind vertrieb die unerträgliche Hitze und durch die frische Luft fühlte er sich befreiter. Vielleicht lag das alles auch gar nicht an den Umständen, sondern an ihr. Wenn Lily lächelte bewegte sich etwas in ihm. Er konnte nicht sagen was er war, aber es bewirkte dass er leichter atmete. Lily legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn fragen an.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sie. Rick konnte nicht sagen ob er für lange Zeit in Gedanken versunken war. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und Lily verstand dass das seine Antwort war. Die restliche Fahrt unterhielten sie sich nur noch wenig. Rick schaffte zwar keine Distanz, aber die Stimmung wurde zunehmend angespannt. Lily fragte zweimal ob es noch weit war; dann entschuldigte sie sich für die Fragerei als ihr einfiel dass sie doch schon eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Sie war jetzt sehr aufgeregt; Rick konnte es sowohl aus ihrer Haltung als auch aus ihren rasch hin und herwandernden Augen ablesen.

Dann war es soweit. Michonne lenkte den Pickup auf den riesigen Parkplatz der das ganze Einkaufszentrum umrundete. Bis auf ein paar andere Fahrzeuge war der Platz leer. Kein Walker weit und breit. Rick stand auf und reichte Lily die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Dann öffneten sich die Türen der Fahrerkabine und die beiden wandten sich voneinander ab. Rick öffnete die Ladeklappe und Lily sprang hinunter. Daryl blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinab.

„Nervös?"

Rick musste lächeln als er sah wie Lily versuchte unauffällig das Kinn zu recken.

„Nein", sagte sie entschlossen und wenn Rick nicht gesehen hätte wie ihre schmalen Schultern sich verspannten, hätte er ihr geglaubt. Daryl schnaubte und schulterte grinsend seine Armbrust.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte Michonne und stellte sich neben sie. Lily wandte ihren Blick von Daryl ab und blickte dann abwechselnd von Rick zu Michonne. Sie wusste anscheinend nicht was sie ihr sagen sollte.

„Ich habe Michonne deine Theorie erklärt", half Rick aus und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Lily nickte und wartete darauf dass er weitersprach. „Wir sind alle dafür es durch die Seiteneingänge zu versuchen. Die Frage ist nur wie wir drinnen weiter vorgehen wollen."

„Wir werden eine Menge zum Schleppen haben", meinte Daryl und wandte seinen Blick dem Einkaufszentrum zu. Dann sah er Lily an. Rick sah wie sie durchatmete bevor sie sprach. Anscheinend war sie es nicht gewohnt dass man sie fragte wie vorzugehen war.

„Also ich dachte wir gehen gemeinsam rein", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick Rick zu. Scheinbar fiel es ihr leichter das zu sagen wenn sie ihn dabei ansah, denn sogleich wurde ihr Ton bestimmter. „Ich finde zwei sollten Wache stehen während ich mit jemanden von euch die Regale abklappere. Wenn wir die ersten Säcke gefüllt haben können wir dann entweder alle gemeinsam zum Pickup zurückkehren und dann wieder reingehen. Oder ich bleibe drinnen und bereite schon die nächste „Ladung" vor während einer Wache schiebt."

Das war immer eine schwierige Frage. Wollten sie ihre Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich erledigen oder mit dem niedrigsten Risiko? Beides war wünschenswert, selten war es möglich.

„Ich bin für Option zwei", sagte Daryl. „Ich werde mit dir drinnen bleiben und den Laden absuchen. Umso weniger wir sind, desto weniger Lärm machen wir."

„Einverstanden", sagte Michonne und blickte gemeinsam mit den anderen zu Rick. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Dieses Einkaufszentrum war riesig und sie kannten sich überhaupt nicht aus. Wenn sie angegriffen wurden konnten sie schnell verloren sein. Doch umso länger sie drinnen waren umso eher kamen die Walker hervor, von denen es bestimmt viel zu viele gab. Das war schließlich ein Sammelpunkt für Menschenmassen gewesen. Er wollte Lily nicht alleine lassen, doch es war nur logisch das Daryl mit ihr die Sachen suchen würde; schließlich kannte auch er sich ein wenig damit aus. Außerdem konnte er Daryl vertrauen. Er würde auf Lily aufpassen und sie nicht im Stich lassen.

„Okay, dann machen wir das so", sagte er und fühlte erneut das furchtbare Gewicht davon, eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben die über Leben oder Tod entscheiden konnte. Sein Nacken verspannte sich krampfhaft und seine Schultern wurden sehr schwer. Man würde vielleicht meinen dass es mit der Zeit leichter wurde Entscheidungen für sich und für andere zu treffen, doch bei Rick war das nicht der Fall. Jedes Mal wenn etwas schief ging quälten ihn die Fragen, ob es anders besser gewesen wäre, sehr lange. Doch er hatte gelernt es zu verstecken. Er überwand die Spannung in seinen Schultern und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war entschlossen und seine Haltung autoritär. „Packen wir es an."

* * *

Das Einkaufszentrum war gespenstischer als Lily erwartet hatte. Sie waren über den rechten Flügel hineingegangen und blieben stehen. Lily hatte die Taschenlampe in ihren Hosenbund gesteckt, damit sie jeden Moment abschussbereit war. Die anderen hatten sich jeweils einen der Leinensäcke um den Rücken geschnallt. Daryl trug zwei, da Lily sonst Schwierigkeiten hätte an ihre Pfeile ranzukommen. Rick und Michonne gingen voran, Daryl bildete die Nachhut. Lily wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen wie viel Angst sie hatte und hoffte dass die anderen das Zittern auf die Kälte zurückführen würden. Sie hatte schon zuvor Geschäfte durchstöbert; aber die lagen in kleinen Ortschaften und waren überhaupt nicht groß und übersichtlich. Meistens handelte es sich um Tankstellen oder Drugstores. Doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Es war so still; jeder ihrer Schritte kam ihr unheimlich laut. Durch die Tür hinter ihnen und einzelne Risse im Mauerwerk drang Sonnenlicht herein. In den Strahlen konnte man den Staub fliegen sehen den sie aufwirbelten. Lily atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie musste jetzt höchstkonzentriert sein. Es half niemanden wenn sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen benahm. Sie umklammerte den Bogen mit ihrer linken Hand fester, wobei sie einen Finger um die Pfeilspitze legte, damit dieser nicht versehentlich von der Ablage fiel. Lily konnte nicht anders als eine kleine Genugtuung zu empfinden als sie sah dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Vor ihnen erstreckten sich zwei Rolltreppen die sich quer gegenüberstanden. Eine Treppe gab es nicht. Rick und Michonne blieben stehen. Während Rick die Rolltreppe inspizierte und der Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe sich im Obergeschoss verlor, sah Michonne sich um. Lily war beeindruckt von der starken Präsenz die sie ausstrahlte. Michonne war genauso wie sie eine kleine Frau, jedoch durchtrainiert und mit einer dominanten Haltung. Man merkte sofort dass es keine gute Idee war sich mit ihr anzulegen. Lily wünschte sich dass auch sie so eine Ausstrahlung hätte. Sie befürchtete jedoch dass man ihr meistens ihre Angst und Nervosität ansehen konnte. Rick blickte zu den anderen und zeigte dann die Rolltreppe rauf. Dann setzte er vorsichtig einen Fuß darauf und ging so leise wie möglich die einzelnen Stufen hinauf. Trotzdem hörte man das Dumpfe Klingen des Metalls. Michonne ging als Nächste. Lily wartete und hielt genauso viel Abstand wie Michonne zu Rick gehalten hatte. Dann blickte sie zu Daryl der ihr zunickte. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe, als würde sie erwarten dass ihre Schritte viel lauter wiederhallen würden als die der anderen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an eine Rolltreppe raufzulaufen. Man musste die Beine viel mehr heben als wenn man auf normale Stiegen trat. Oben angekommen achtete sie darauf nicht zu laut durchzuatmen. Rick hatte sich anscheinend schon entschieden zuerst die linke Seite zu untersuchen. Doch Daryl machte durch ein Handzeichen auf sich aufmerksam. Rick sah zu ihm und folgte dann seinen Bewegungen. Daryl hatte einen Lageplan entdeckt, welcher einige Meter neben ihnen auf einer großen Glasplatte eingezeichnet war. Rick nickte und ging vorsichtig darauf zu. Michonne folgte ihm mit erhobenem Schwert. Sie sah überhaupt nicht auf die Karte, sondern sicherte das Gebiet. Das war ihre Aufgabe; die Führung überließ sie Rick. Rick leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe auf den Plan. Lily stellte sich neben ihn und versuchte so wie Michonne sich umzusehen, doch ihr Blick huschte immer wieder auf die Karte. Rick hatte das Geschäft gefunden und legte einen Finger darauf. Sein Instinkt hätte ihn richtig geführt; sie mussten nach links gehen. Es war das dritte Geschäft, direkt an der Ecke. Rick sah zu ihr auf und nickte ihr ermutigend zu. Lily wusste was das bedeutete: Gleich war sie an der Reihe. Sie erwiderte die Geste und atmete tief durch. Dann folgte sie Rick als er sich auf den Weg machte.

Die Stille war immer noch das unheimlichste. Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern wann es das letzte Mal so leise war. Man hörte immer etwas. Meistens natürlich die Walker; oder die Geräusche anderer Menschen, im Camp wie auch im Gefängnis. Dann gab es noch die Laute der Natur; das Rauschen des Windes, das Zwitschern der Vögel oder das rascheln von kleinen Tieren im Unterholz. Der Punkt war dass es nie vollkommen still war. Doch das einzige was man jetzt ausmachen konnte waren sie. Ihre Schritte, das ein und ausatmen der staubigen Luft, das Rascheln der Kleidung und die Metallischen Geräusche ihrer Waffen. Mehr hörte man nicht. Als Lily auf einen Haufen Glasscherben trat hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst verflucht.

„Schon gut", flüsterte Daryl hinter ihr, „Das kommt dir viel lauter vor als es ist"

Rick gab Daryl ein Zeichen und gemeinsam betraten sie das gesuchte Geschäft, während Lily und Michonne vor dem Eingang blieben und den Gang beobachteten. Es war so finster. Vereinzelt drangen dicke Strahlen Sonnenlicht durch, das waren die einzigen Flecken die sie ausmachen konnten. Zumindest ging es Lily so. Wenn sie zu Michonne herübersah hatte sie das Gefühl dass diese viel besser mit der Dunkelheit klar kam. Ihr Blick war mehr in die Ferne ausgerichtet.

„Du bist dran Dornröschen", hörte Lily Daryl hinter sich flüstern. Sie zuckte zusammen und hätte ihn am liebsten verärgert angefahren. Sie sah ihn im Schein der Taschenlampe grinsen.

„Witzig", sagte sie bissig und ging an ihm vorbei. Als sie an Rick vorbeiging hielt er sie kurz an der Schulter fest. Sie blieb stehen und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Beeil dich", sagte er leise, „Wir werden hier draußen aufpassen."

Sie nickte und hatte das Gefühl dass er noch etwas sagen wollte. Doch dann ließ er ihre Schulter los und ging hinaus. Lily musste ihnen vertrauen. Sie hatten das Geschäft durchsucht. Trotzdem fiel es ihr sehr schwer den Pfeil im Köcher zu verstauen und sich den Bogen umzuhängen. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Taschenlampe und machte sie auf den Weg. Sie fühlte Daryls Anwesenheit hinter sich. Er strahlte Hitze aus und roch nach Holz, nassem Gras und getrocknetem Schweiß. Komisch, dachte sie, was man alles wahrnahm wenn man Angst hatte. Doch dafür durfte sie jetzt keinen Platz lassen. Sie schüttelte sich kurz, atmete tief ein und ging los.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte die gesuchte Abteilung gefunden. Dieses Geschäft war an manchen Stellen schon geplündert worden; besonders bei der Abteilung für Wander- und Campingausrüstung waren die Regale bereits leer geräumt und teilweise umgestoßen. Doch umso weiter sie hineingingen, desto weniger berührt war das Geschäft. Sie gingen vorbei an einem toten Walker, der am Boden saß, alle vier Glieder von sich gestreckt. Auf seiner Stirn klaffte eine kreisrunde Wunde, aus der Blut herausgequollen war. Lily drehte sich fragend zu Daryl um und der nickte knapp.

„Wie vielen seid ihr denn begegnet?", fragte sie leise.

„Nur drei", sagte er ungeduldig, „Los weiter"

Die Abteilung fürs Bogenschießen war rechts hinten. Lilys Herz machte einen Sprung als sie erkannte das hier noch nicht geplündert wurde. Daryl nahm sich die beiden Säcke von der Schulter und stellte sie neben ihr ab.

„Hau einfach alles rein was du findest", sagte er, „Was soll ich machen?"

„Gib mir mal ne Minute", sagte sie ohne den Blick von den Regalen abzuwenden und sah sich um. Es war eigentlich alles da. Lily suchte zuerst die Teile für Recurvebögen, da sie aus Erfahrung wusste dass die meisten Leute damit besser schießen konnten. Als sie sich die Wurfarme ansah, fand sie es lustig dass sie jetzt auch noch auf den Preis achten musste. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich alle einzeln durchzusehen, deshalb suchte sie gleich nach ihrer Lieblingsmarke und den teuersten Stücken. Es war eine schwierige Aufgabe, denn sie musste nicht nur die unterschiedlichen Bogenlängen finden, sondern sich auch das passende Zuggewicht dazu denken. Sie hatte sich die Leute aus Woodbury angesehen, doch es war unmöglich daraus zu schließen welche Größen sie am meisten brauchen würde. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Die einzige Hilfe die sie hatte war das die meisten von ihnen Frauen und Kinder waren. Außerdem hatte sie erfahren dass es insgesamt nur drei Linkshänder mehr Lily sich konzentrierte, umso besser fühlte sie sich. Es dauerte nicht lange und das beklemmende Gefühl streifte von ihr ab, wie ein Mantel der zu schwer war. Es machte ihr sogar Spaß. Bogenschießen war seit fast zwanzig Jahren ihre Leidenschaft und es war das erste Mal dass sie sich die besten Teile aussuchen konnte; sie zielte sogar darauf ab dass es die teuersten waren. Sehr oft bedeutet Teuer nicht gleich Qualität, doch das war hier nicht der Fall. Sie winkte Daryl immer wieder zu sich und reichte ihm einen Stapel der Sachen die sie für passend fand. Als sie die Wurfarme ausgesucht hatte, ging sie zu den Mittelteilen über und hier war es um einiges leichter sich zu entscheiden. Daryl stand stets in ihrer Nähe und ohne dass sie ein Wort sagen musste war er immer bereit ihr zu helfen. Die Sehnen waren alle gebündelt und brauchten so wenig Platz dass Lily gleich ganze Kartons voll aus dem Regal nahm und in den Sack schüttete. Dasselbe galt für die kleinen Teile wie Nockpunkte, Pfeilauflagen und das Sehnenwachs. Lily fiel es schwer bei den ganzen Luxusartikeln nicht ordentlich zuzuschlagen; all das was das Bogenschießen erleichterte war unheimlich verlockend. Doch das war nicht Sinn und Zweck. Die Leute sollten lernen mit dem Nötigsten umgehen zu können. Sie packte zwar auch Visiere ein, doch sie würde ihnen das Visierschießen erst beibringen wenn sie ohne ausreichend gut schießen konnten. Schließlich musste man in dieser Welt mit dem auskommen was man hatte und nur selten war das ein perfekt ausgerüsteter Bogen; wenn sie Zeit hatten würde sie sich auch nach primitiven Langbögen umsehen. Um die Kinder vor den Schmerzen zu bewahren, die häufiges Bogenschießen mit sich brachten, packte sie Fingertabs und -schlaufen als auch genügend Arm- und Brustschützer ein. Die Erwachsenen sollten jedoch schnell ohne diese Artikel schießen. Lily trug ihren Armschutz nur sehr selten, doch heute war einer der Tage wo er notwendig sein konnte. Umso hektischer die Situation war in der man schoss, umso schnell konnte es passieren dass man den Arm falsch hielt. Und der Schmerz, den eine schnalzende Sehne mit voller Zugkraft auf einem Unterarm hinterlassen konnte war höllisch. Ihr Trainer hatte immer gesagt dass diesen Fehler ein einziges Mal machte und nie wieder. Und bis jetzt hatte er Recht gehabt. Und einen Fingertab hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt da sie ihren letzte verloren hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie eine dicke Hornhaut auf den drei Fingern ihrer rechten so arbeitete sich Lily systematisch durch die Regale. Die beiden Säcke die sie bei sich hatten waren bald gefüllt und wirklich schwer. Lily wollte sich einen schnappen, doch Daryl schüttelte nur den Kopf und schulterte einen der Säcke während er den anderen bereithielt in der linken Hand. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", keuchte er, „Such weiter."

„Sei nicht blöd", meinte sie und wollte ihm den zweiten Sack abnehmen, doch er schlug ihre Hand aus.

„Sei nicht lästig Dornröschen", sagte er grinsend, „Such weiter"

Sie sah ihm zu wie er auch den zweiten Sack über die Schulter warf und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er aus dem Lichtkreis verschwand sah sie sich genauer um. Lily hatte natürlich auch einige Sachen gesehen die sie selber gut brauchen würde, doch zuerst hatte sie für die Leute im Gefängnis gepackt. Sie ging zu den Pfeilen, die teilweise in Plastikschachteln verpackt waren, teils in großen Gefäßen zu mehreren Bündeln geschnürt waren. Sie brauchten nicht mehr viel, deshalb würde Lily einfach so viele Pfeile wie möglich einpacken. Die Guten waren natürlich die verpackten, deswegen stapelte sie so viele Schachteln wie möglich. Außerdem gab es noch die Einzelteile, dafür würde sie jedoch Daryls Hilfe brauchen da sie oben im Regal lagen, wo sie nicht so leicht geklaut werden konnten. Daryl kam schneller zurück als erwartet und brachte die anderen beiden leeren Leinesäcke mit sich. Gemeinsam mit Daryl räumte sie alles ein was sie schon vorbereitet hatte. Die Gefäße waren nun allesamt leer. In den zweiten Sack stapelte sie so viele Zielscheiben aus Schaumstoff wie hineinpassten, was nicht besonders viele waren. Sie waren nicht schwer, aber sehr groß.

„Du musst mich hochheben", sagte sie dann und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinauf, „Die besten Pfeilspitzen sind weiter oben."

Daryl folgte ihrem Blick und ging dann in Position. Sie erwartete eine Räuberleiter, stattessen trat er hinter sie, umfasste ihren Körper mit beiden Armen in Kniehöhe und hob sie hoch. Lily versuchte sich zu beeilen und schlichtete schnell die Schachteln in die unteren Regale. Am liebsten hätte sie sie einfach zu Boden fallen lassen, doch das hätte wahrscheinlich zu viel Lärm verursacht. Als sie damit fertig war erkannte sie weiter oben Pfeilspitzen für Armbrüste. Die würde Daryl bestimmt gut gebrauchen könne, obwohl er sich gar nicht für seine Zwecke umgesehen hatte.

„Kannst du mich noch ein bisschen heben?", fragte sie und er schnaubte. Dann ging er leicht in die Knie und stieß sie noch ein Stück höher in die Luft. Nun hielt er sie unterhalb der Knie fest, was weit weniger stabil war. Lily bekam gerade eine Schachtel zu fassen als sie spürte wie sie zwischen seinen Armen durchrutschte und auf seinem Kopf landete. Er stöhnte zwar auf, hielt sie jedoch weiterhin fest bis sie wieder unten war.

„Dein Arsch ist genau in meinem Gesicht gelandet"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ach, so schlimm wars nicht", sagte er und sie sahen sich einen Moment ruhig an. Dann konnten sie beide nicht anders und prusteten los. Lily schlug sich schnell die freie Hand vor den Mund.

„Wusst ich's doch", sagte plötzlich eine fremde Männerstimme. Lily erschrak so sehr dass sie die Taschenlampe fallen ließ und sofort zu ihrem Bogen griff.

„Na na na", sagte der Mann und richtete seinen Revolver auf sie. Auch ohne der Drohung wusste Lily dass sie niemals schnell genug war den Bogen hervorzuholen und einen Pfeil zu spannen. Wie konnten sie ihn nicht kommen gehört haben? Rick und Michonne waren anscheinend noch nicht zurückgekehrt; oder hatte er ihnen etwas angetan? Lily fühlte wir ihr Herz sich schmerzhaft vor Angst zusammenzog. Daryl hatten sein Gewicht so verlagert dass er ein Stück vor Lily stand und sie schützte.

„Können wir dir helfen, alter Mann?", fragte er kühl. Lily sah dass Daryls Armbrust am Boden neben ihrer Taschenlampe lag. Sie waren ganz klar im Nachteil. Sie schätzte den Mann auf Ende fünfzig. Er hatte seine grauen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug einen ungepflegten Bart. Seine Kleidung war nicht unbedingt dreckig, aber er stank fürchterlich nach altem Schweiß und Alkohol.

„Du nicht, aber deine kleine Freundin kann es bestimmt", sagte er und grinste. Seine Zähne waren gelb und an mehreren Stellen gebrochen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich oft geprügelt. Seine Augen wanderten auf so widerliche Art über Lilys Körper, dass es sie unwillkürlich schüttelte. „Wir haben leider nicht sehr viele Frauen bei uns. Ich versprech' dir dass wir eine Menge Spaß haben werden, Kleines"

„Und ich versprech' dir dass ich dein Gesicht zertrümmern werde sobald du in ihre Nähe kommst", antwortete Daryl ruhig, doch seine Stimme war so bedrohlich wie Lily es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Ich bin hier wohl auf ein Liebesnest gestoßen, was?", lachte der Mann und spuckte auf den Boden, „Leider hast du hier nichts zu melden, Junge. Ihr kommt hierher und wildert einfach in unserem Revier. Das macht man nicht"

„Wir sind hier fertig"; erwiderte Daryl ungerührt, „Wir nehmen jetzt unsere Sachen und verschwinden.

„Hmm, das glaube ich nicht Freundchen", meinte der Mann, „Du kannst ja gehen. Sie kommt mit mir."

Er schwenkte seine Waffe kurz um Daryl zu verdeutlichen dass er verschwinden sollte. Unwillkürlich griff Lily Daryls Arm, obwohl sie wusste dass er sie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er stellte sich noch ein Stück vor Lily und der Mann lachte.

„Willst du etwa für die Schlampe sterben?", fragte er, „Dann töte ich dich halt und hol sie mir dann."

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Daryl.

„Ach, und wer soll mich daran hindern?"

„Ich"

Lilys Herz machte einen so heftigen Sprung dass sie überzeugt davon war dass man es hätte sehen können wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre. Sie hörte ein Klicken als Rick seine Waffe entsicherte und auch wenn sie ihn nicht genau erkennen konnte, sah sie seine Umrisse hinter dem Mann. „Ich würde sagen du lässt jetzt schnell deine Waffe sinken bevor ich dir dein Hirn wegpuste"

„Hätt' ich mir denken müssen dass noch mehr von euch Pissern hier rumrennen", sagte der Mann und spuckte erneut auf den Boden als er beide Arme hochhob. Lily sah wie Rick seine freie Hand hob um den Fremden die Waffe abzunehmen. Doch bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, schrie dieser auf, drehte sich um und schlug Rick mit der Waffe auf den Kopf. Rick taumelte einen kurzen Moment benommen, dann stürzte sich der Fremde auf ihn wie ein wildes Tier und gemeinsam krachten sie gegen das Regal. Lily hielt den Atem an als dieses bedrohlich schwankte, doch es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Das Regal flog mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm um. Rick und der fremde prügelten sich bis auf einmal ein Schuss zu hören war. Entsetzt riss sich Lily von Daryl los; sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass er sich vor sie gestellt hatte und sie festhielt. Der Fremde lag auf Rick drauf und es war nicht auszumachen ob sich überhaupt jemand von ihnen rührte. Lily versuchte seinen großen, massigen Körper von Rick zu stoßen. Doch erst mit Daryls Hilfe schaffte sie das auch. Sie lehnte sich über Rick drüber und tastete seinen Oberkörper ab; es fühlte sich warm und klebrig an. Lily fühlte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende; die Luft gelangte nur stockend in ihre Lungen und ihr Körper wurde eiskalt. Plötzlich packte Rick sie am Arm. Ihm Halbdunkel konnte sie erkennen dass er sie eindringlich ansah.

„Seines. Nicht mein Blut", sagte er, „Mir fehlt nichts."

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden", sagte Michonne, „Sofort!"

Lily hatte sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Michonne draußen Wache gehalten und dann die Rangelei gehört. Lily starrte Rick noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann half sie ihm gemeinsam mit Daryl auf die Beine. Daryl schnappte sich die Tasche mit den Pfeilen, hängte sie um seinen Rücken und nahm dann seine Armbrust. Rick griff nach einer der Taschenlampen, die über den Boden verteilt lagen und in verschiedene Richtungen leuchteten und steckte dann den Revolver des toten Mannes ein. Seinen eigenen streckte er gemeinsam mit der Taschenlampe vor sich aus und ging schussbereit voran. Michonne musterte einen kurzen Augenblick Daryl und dann Lily; sie überprüfte ob die beiden verletzt zitterte immer noch vom Schock. Sie hatte sich hier so sicher gefühlt. Wie konnte sie nur so verdammt dumm sein? Ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, dachte sie wütend. Und die Wut half ihr ein wenig das Entsetzen beiseite zu schieben und sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Sie schnappte sich ihren Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Ablage. Mit raschen Schritten verließen sie das Geschäft. Doch draußen angekommen erfasste sie wieder der blanke Horror. Sie hörte sie, bevor sie sie sehen konnten. Es waren viele; zu viele um im Dunkeln auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu haben.

„Schnell", rief Rick. Es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn mehr leise zu sein. Die Walker wussten genau wo sie waren. Lily hörte einen Schuss und kurz darauf das Aufprallen eines schweren Körpers; Daryl feuerte einen Pfeil ab, genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Lily brach der kalte Schweiß aus; sie wurden umzingelt. Sie liefen zur Rolltreppe. Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten diesen Bereich und nun konnte auch Lily sie sehen. Bevor sie überhaupt weiter nachdachte spannte sie ihren Bogen und feuerte ab. Sie traf einen Walker mitten auf der Stirn. Er kippte vornüber und flog über das Gelände. Sein Körper explodierte förmlich auf dem steinernen Boden. Michonne zerhackte zwei Walker direkt hintereinander mit ihrem Schwert. Wäre Lily nicht so sehr von der Angst geschüttelt worden, hätte sie die Anmut bewundert mit der Michonne sich im Kampf bewegte. Sie war präzise wie eine Kriegerin, doch ihre Bewegungen waren fließend wie die einer Tänzerin. Rick schoss zwei weitere Walker ab und Lily war froh dass ihr Körper anscheinend auch ohne ihrem Kopf reagierte. Sie spannte den Bogen erneut und schoss sich einen Weg zur Rolltreppe frei. Sie suchte die anderen mit ihrem Blick, doch Daryl war direkt hinter ihr und stieß sie die Treppe hinunter. Lily blieb keine Zeit sich umzudrehen, da sie sonst auf jeden Fall der Länge nach hingeflogen wäre. Sie trampelten die Treppe hinunter; sie hörte mehrere paar Füße hinter sich und wusste dass die Walker ebenfalls versuchten ihnen alle auf einmal zu folgen. Sie sah mehrere Körper über die Brüstung fallen und nacheinander auf dem Boden aufklatschen. Nicht alle waren tot und erhoben sich als wäre nichts gewesen. Lily sprang die letzte Treppe hinab und drehte sich dabei im Halbkreis um einen Walker daran zu hindern nach Daryl zu schnappen. Der Schuss war ungenau; sie tötete den Walker da sie den Kopf traf, aber es war eigentlich nur ein Streifschuss. Sie musste sich unbedingt beruhigen. Das Adrenalin pumpte stoßweise durch ihre Adern so dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihr Herz würde gleich aus ihrer Brust springen. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und noch immer handelte ihr Körper instinktiv und nicht kontrolliert. Sie stolperte Richtung Ausgang und war sich sicher dass die anderen dicht hinter ihr waren, doch dann hörte sie Michonne aufschreien. Lily wandte sich um und erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie; Michonne lehnte mit dem halben Oberkörper über der Rolltreppe und versuchte sich mit dem Schwert einen Walker auf Distanz zu halten. Rick kämpfte sich mit seiner Pistole und seinem Messer einen Weg zu ihr durch. Doch Lily konnte nicht sehen ob er sie erreichte, da Daryl sie vorher beinahe umrannte.

„Los. Beweg dich", schrie er und schob sie grob Richtung Ausgang.

„Nein", hastig riss Lily sich los um einen Pfeil auf einen Walker hinter Rick abzufeuern, „Wir müssen ihnen helfen."

„Lily", wütend packte Daryl sie am Arm und zerrte sie erneut Richtung Ausgang. Als sie immer noch Widerstand leistete blieb er stehen und schüttelte sie an beiden Schultern, „Verdammt noch mal, wir werden hier alle drauf gehen! Es sind zu viele um sie alle hier drinnen zu bekämpfen."

Lily wusste dass er Recht hatte, trotzdem sah sie nochmal zu Michonne und Rick. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Es waren einfach zu viele Walker. Sie strömten nicht nur die Rolltreppen hinab, sondern kamen nun auch aus dem Untergeschoss von allen Seiten. Daryl ließ sie los und stieß sie zur Seite. Lily hörte wie er sein Messer zog und einem Walker in den Kopf stach. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und packte sie erneut am Arm. Doch diesmal leistete sie keinen Widerstand. Gemeinsam rannten sie zur Tür. Daryl rammte die beiden Flügel mit seiner Schulter, so dass sie krachend aufflogen. Auf der rechten Seite zersprang das Glas und fiel in tausend Einzelteilen zu Boden. Der Lärm und das gleißende Sonnenlicht das durch den Raum flutete wie die Brandung des Meeres an einer Küste sorgte dafür dass sie Walker ihnen als wütende Meute folgten. Lily fühlte sich in den Wald zurückversetzte als sie bereits einmal vor einer Horde fliehen musste. Doch diesmal war sie nicht alleine. Sie würde nicht wieder Rennen bis zur Erschöpfung; sie würde eine Lösung finden. Und diese eröffnete sich ihr auch sogleich.

„Hier lang", schrie sie als Daryl nach links zum Pickup laufen wollte. Er blieb zwar nicht stehen, aber sie sah sein Zögern. „Vertrau mir einfach!"

Sie hatten zwar einen kleinen Abstand zu der Horde schaffen können da sie eindeutig schneller waren, doch das würde nicht lange so bleiben. Also legte sie noch einen Zahn zu und sprintete auf einen alten, schmutzigen Wohnwagen zu.

„Los, hilf mir rauf", sagte sie und hängte sich den Bogen um, „Und diesmal mach eine verdammte Räuberleiter."

Daryl drehte sich einen Moment zu den Walkern um und warf dann seine Armbrust auf den Wohnwagen, nachdem er den Leinensack auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dann ging er in die Knie und kreuzte seine Hände. Als Lily mit einem Fuß raufstieg und sich an seinen Schultern festhielt stieß er sie hoch. Sie flog einen Moment durch die Luft bevor sie krachend auf dem Dach landete. Ohne auf den Schmerz in ihren Knien zu achten, lehnte sie sich über den Rand drüber und reichte Daryl ihre Arme. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Kraft um ihn hochzuziehen. Lily biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte vor Anstrengung. Als er es fast über die Kante geschafft hatte, nahm sie nochmal alle Kraft zusammen und zog ihn rüber. Daryl landete auf ihr und Lily fühlte wie ihr ein Moment die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er rollte sich schnell von ihr runter und gemeinsam stützten sie sich beim Aufstehen. Sie blickten auf den Parkplatz; er war voller Walker und sie waren alle auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

„Scheiße, Dornröschen", keuchte er, „Das sind zu viele."

Lily atmete einige Male schnell sehr tief durch und strich sich den Schweiß und die verklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann wischte sie ihre Hände an ihrer Hose ab und holte ihren Bogen hervor.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen?", erwiderte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und griff nach dem ersten Pfeil, „Ich bin verdammt schnell."

* * *

Es war sogar noch zehnmal schlimmer als was Rick befürchtet hatte. Sie kamen einfach von überall. Für jeden den er erschoss folgten zwei neue. Wieso zum Teufel gerieten sie immer in solche unmöglichen Situationen? Woher war dieser Mann gekommen und wie konnten sie ihn genau verpasst haben? Als Rick und Michonne die ersten Leinensäcke zu den Autos brachten war alles ruhig gewesen. Zurück beim Sportgeschäft hatte Rick beschlossen dass sie das Risiko auf sich nehmen und sich nach dem sie fertig waren auch in den anderen Teilen umsehen konnten. Es war schließlich alles wie gewünscht verlaufen. Dann hörte er die Stimme dieses fremden Mannes. Er wollte Daryl töten und Lily mitnehmen. Bei der bloßen Vorstellung was er ihr alles antun würde bildete sich ein Eisklumpen in Ricks Magen und sogleich schmeckte er den bitteren Geschmack von Galle. Am liebsten hätte er dem Schwein sofort den Schädel eingeschlagen, doch er musste sich zuerst umsehen ob der Mann alleine war und zu ihrem Glück war er das. Wahrscheinlich besaßen sie ein Camp in der Nähe und kamen ab und an her um das Einkaufszentrum zu plündern. Zumindest hatte er es als ihr „Revier" bezeichnet. Und dass er alleine war hieß dass es bisher keine Probleme gegeben hat. Und dann musste dieses Arschloch wie ein wilder auf ihn einschlagen und den größtmöglichen Lärm verursachen. Als sie auf dem Regal lagen versuchte der Fremde seinen Revolver auf Rick zu richten, doch bevor er dazu kam verdrehte Rick ihm den Arm und er schoss sich selber in den fetten, alten Hals. Das Blut spritze in heißen Strömen aus ihm heraus; Ricks Hemd sog sich voll damit. Als Lily und Daryl den Mann von ihm runterholten, war sein erster Gedanke dass er damit die Walker wie verrückt anlocken würde. Doch dann sah er, nein er fühlte das Entsetzen dass Lily packte als sie seinen Körper abtastete und sofort war der Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Er konnte nicht ertragen dass sie solch ein Grauen verspürte bei der Vorstellung dass er verletzt war. Also legte er alle Kraft die er hatte in seine Stimme um ihr klar zu machen dass es ihm gut ging. Es war so dunkel, dass er nicht wusste ob sie seinen Blick sehen konnte; doch trotz des schummrigen Lichts fühlte er wie ihre Augen ihn durchbohrten. Rick glaubte dass er selbst in völliger Dunkelheit ihren Blick auf sich spüren würde.

Gott sei Dank war Michonne so geistesgegenwärtig ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen und sie alle zum Gehen aufzufordern. Die Walker kamen und sie kamen in Maßen. Bis zu der Rolltreppe war es noch in Ordnung, doch dann wurde ihnen erst richtig bewusst wie tief sie in der Klemme waren. Diese Walker waren wahrscheinlich seit Beginn der Apokalypse ausgehungert; keiner hatte sie zuvor aus ihrem komatösen Zustand gerissen, den sie einnahmen wenn sie zulange keinen Grund hatten sich zu bewegen. Sie stürmten schnell auf sie zu; es waren so viele dass sie sich gegenseitig umrannten und übereinander stolperten, was natürlich für Rick und die anderen eine glückliche Fügung war. Rick schoss auf so viele wie er konnte und da durch die Fenster und Mauerrisse genug Sonnenlicht hereinkam, konnte er die Taschenlampe fallen lassen und zusätzlich sein Messer zücken. Erleichtert sah er das Lily einen Weg zur Rolltreppe gefunden hatte und gemeinsam mit den anderen folgte er ihr. Er war froh dass Daryl sie immer weiter vorantrieb, denn anscheinend war sie immer noch in einer Art Schockzustand. Sie benutzte zwar ihren Bogen und half ihnen ein paar Walker aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch in den wenigen Augenblicken die Rick zu ihr sehen konnte war ihr Gesicht schneeweis und ihre Augen vor Entsetzten geweitet. Michonne geriet in Schwierigkeiten und Rick verlor Lily und Daryl aus den Augen. Er rammte einen Walker sein Messer in den Kopf und schoss dann sein Magazin von der Pistole leer. Das verschaffte ihnen ein paar Sekunden. Schnell ließ er seine Glock zu Boden fallen und griff nach dem Sturmgewehr auf seinem Rücken. Es waren nur noch wenige Walker auf der Treppe. Dafür strömten sie im Erdgeschoss von allen Seiten hervor, doch die meisten schienen Michonne und Rick gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Sie folgten alle dem Sonnenlicht das durch die offenen Flügeltüren hereinströmte und die Halle erfüllte. Sie folgten Daryl und Lily. Michonne war wieder in der Lage zu kämpfen und gemeinsam mit ihr erledigte er die Walker auf der Treppe und die Nachzügler in der Halle.

„Los", rief Rick und rannte zu den aufgerissenen Türen. Draußen würde er mit seinem Sturmgewehr sehr schnell viele Walker töten können, da sie nicht auf ihn achteten. Als er aus der Tür sprang ergoss sich das Sonnenlicht wie ein Eimer heißes Wasser über ihn. Sofort strömte der Schweiß über sein Gesicht und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um seine Augen an das gleißende Licht zu gewöhnen. Und dann sah er sie.  
Rick blieb nach einigen Schritten stehen. Wortlos ließ er das Sturmgewehr sinken. Die Zeit wurde langsamer und die Welt still als er Lily beobachtete, wie sie einen Walker nach dem anderen mit ihren Pfeilen niederstreckte. Er wusste dass daran nichts Schönes sein konnte; sie war eine kleine Frau die dazu gezwungen war in einer grausamen Welt wie dieser ums Überleben zu kämpfen. Aber Rick konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte sowas noch nie gesehen. Die Sonne prallte auf ihr Haupt herab, ließ die dunkeln Haare rötlich schimmern und verlieh ihr eine goldende Aura; ihre Locken, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten wehten im Wind. Ihr Gesicht war glatt wie die Oberfläche einer Marmorstatue, doch ihn ihren Augen brannte wilde Entschlossenheit. Jede ihrer Bewegungen war geschmeidig und doch absolut bestimmt. Immer wenn sie den nächsten Pfeil hervorholte senkte sie für einen winzigen Moment den Bogen um ihren Arm zu entspannen und Rick sah wie ihre Brust sich hob. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Dann legte sie den Pfeil auf und wandte sich ihrem nächsten Ziel zu. Sie spannte den Bogen, ihre Brust sank herab und der Pfeil sauste durch die Luft. Dann begann das Spiel von vorne. Sie schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen und jeder war ein Treffer. Es gab kein Zögern, keine Unsicherheit. Sie war eine Amazone die ihren Bogen wie eine natürliche Verlängerung ihres Körpers führte. Rick konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal seinen Blick abwenden. Er beobachteten das Szenario bis der letzte Walker fiel. Diese Kriegerin war das Anmutigste was er jemals gesehen hatte.

* * *

Lily ließ ihren Bogen sinken. Ihr Herzklopfen war das Einzige was sie gehört hatte. Laut, aber nicht schnell oder unregelmäßig. Es hatte ihr einen natürlichen Takt vorgegeben auf den sie vertrauen konnte. Doch jetzt verlor sie die Musik und sie begann wieder zu fühlen. Die Erschöpfung brachte ihre Gesichtszüge zum erschlaffen und der Arm der den Bogen hielt fing an zu brennen. Sie sah zu Daryl, der sie ungläubig anstarrte.

„Hammerhart", war das Einzige was er sagte. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem Meer von Toten dass sie vor ihnen erstreckte. Es sah aus wie das Schlachtfeld eines Krieges, der Jahrhunderte zurücklag. Überall ragten ihre Pfeile heraus; die bunten Federn glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Lily hatte nur noch zwei Stück in ihrem Köcher.

„Yeah, verdammt! Sieh mal wen wir da haben Dornröschen!"

„Lily", seufzte sie schwer, „Nenn mich doch einfach mal Lily."

Dann folgte sie seinem Blick und ihr Herz explodierte. Rick lebte. Er und Michonne hatten es aus dem Einkaufszentrum geschafft. Sie waren nicht tot. Rick lebte. Bevor sie weiter nachdachte, sprang sie vom Wohnwagen und stolperte die ersten Schritte über den Parkplatz. Dann rannte sie zu ihnen; sie glaubte Daryl's Lachen zu hören. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Das Einzige was zählte war der Mann der vor ihr stand und mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam. Als sie einander erreichten sprang Lily. Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und verlor den Halt unter ihren Füßen als er sie hochhob und festhielt. Rick drückte sie so fest an sich dass es beinahe wehtat, doch es war ihr egal.

„Du warst unglaublich", sagte er.

„Du lebst", hauchte sie und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest. Und trotz der Angst und dem Entsetzen, der Erschöpfung und der Schmerzen war die Welt nun in Ordnung. Für diesen einen Augenblick. Dieser Moment gehörte ihnen.


	4. Misunderstandings

Lily war froh als sie endlich losfuhren. Am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen; die Sonne knallte gnadenlos auf ihre Häupter herab. Sie konnte noch nie gut mit Hitze umgehen, doch in Kombination mit der Flucht und dem Kampf gegen die Horde war es fast unerträglich. Jeder Muskel tat ihr weh und ihre blasse Haut war viel zu empfindlich für das starke Sonnenlicht.

„Trink noch etwas", meinte Rick und reichte ihr eine Wasserflasche. Er sah sie dabei kaum an. Schweigend nahm sie das Wasser und hielt es sich an die Schläfe. Sie hatte bereits mehr als genug Wasser zu sich genommen, trotzdem forderte Rick sie weiter zum Trinken auf auch wenn er sonst nicht mit ihr sprach. Lily verstand nicht wieso. Sie fühlte immer noch die Glut der Erleichterung in ihrer Brust. Ricks Anblick auf dem Parkplatz hatte all die Angst und die Anstrengung weggewischt. Übrig geblieben war das Gefühl einer pulsierenden Lichtkugel in ihrem Inneren, die explodierte als er sie in seine Arme schloss. Sie konnte nicht sagen wann sie sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt oder wann sie überhaupt etwas derartiges empfunden hatte.  
Sie erinnerte sich an seine rauen, starken Hände die sich fest und gierig um ihren Körper schlangen, als würde er befürchten jemand würde sie ihm entreißen; an seinen Atem, der kühl und stoßweise ihren Nacken streifte und dabei eine Gänsehaut hinterließ. Lily wusste nicht wie lange dieser Moment dauerte, doch sie glaubte nicht so lange. Selbst wenn es eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen wäre, hätte es nicht gereicht. Rick ließ sie langsam los, bis sie wieder den Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn mit ihrem Blick gefangen hielt, doch er wandte nicht eine Sekunde lang seine tiefblauen Augen von ihr ab. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln; ein Lächeln von dem sie hoffte dass es ihre tiefe und aufrichtige Freude über sein Wiedersehen ausdrückte. Doch Rick lächelte nicht. Sein Blick wirkte überwältigt und suchend zugleich; als würde er nicht wissen wen genau er hier im Arm hielt und wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Dann ließ er sie los, abrupt als würde er sich an ihr verbrennen. Lily wollte fragen was sie falsch gemacht hatte, doch da hatte Daryl sie bereits eingeholt und klopfte Rick lachend auf die Schulter.

„Habt ihr gesehen was unser Dorn- sorry, ich meine _Lily _mit den Mistsäcken gemacht hat? Pow! Pow! Pow!", lachend tat er so als würde er unsichtbare Pfeile verschießen, „Sie fielen um wie Dominosteine!"

„Wir können es sehen Daryl. Kein Grund herumzuschreien", mahnte Michonne, doch auch sie lächelte zufrieden, „Das war wirklich gute Arbeit Lily"

„Wie sieht es drinnen aus?", fragte Daryl und nickte zur zerstörten Eingangstür.

„Sie sind euch alle nachgelaufen", sagte Rick und wandte nun seinen Blick von Lily ab. Und seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr angesehen. Michonne half Lily ihre verschossenen Pfeile einzusammeln, während Rick und Daryl zum Wohnwagen gingen und den Sack holten den Daryl dort fallen ließ. Rick und er überlegten ob sie den vierten Sack mit den Zielscheiben aus dem Einkaufzentrum holen sollten und entschieden sich zur Lilys Erleichterung dagegen. Keiner von ihnen wusste wie viele Walker es noch in dem Einkaufszentrum gab und wie viele noch auf dem Weg zum Sportgeschäft waren.

Jetzt genoss Lily den Fahrtwind als sie endlich den Parkplatz verließen. Als sie Rick umarmt hatte war er voller Blut und Schweiß, das jetzt auch auf ihrer Kleidung und Armen klebte. Der Wind vertrieb also nicht nur die unerträgliche Hitze sondern auch den rostigen Gestank. Trotz der Strapazen fühlte Lily sich etwas besser, auch wenn Ricks Zurückhaltung ihr zu schaffen machte. Sie wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte und das quälte sie. Irgendetwas musste es gewesen sein; er hatte sich genauso gefreut sie zu sehen wie sie ihn; das hatte sie gespürt. Und doch hatte er sie so abrupt losgelassen, als wäre sie giftig.  
Und so schwiegen sie beide für die restliche Fahrt. Lily hatte überlegt Rick zu fragen was das Problem war, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie befürchtete eine Zurückweisung und diese Angst machte sie wütend. Sie wollte nicht so schwach sein. Sie kannte Rick gerade eine Woche lang und konnte sich doch nicht jetzt schon so leicht von ihm verletzten lassen. Die restliche Fahrt bemühte sie sich nicht zu ihm zu sehen und nach einigen Minuten war das auch kein Problem mehr, denn sie schlief ein. Erst als sie beim Gefängnis ankamen und die Straße holprig wurde, wachte sie auf. Und sah dass Rick sie anstarrte oder zumindest bildete sie sich das ein. Denn nachdem sie einmal blinzelte war sein Blick ganz wo anders.  
Als sie im äußeren Hof das Auto abstellten, erhob sich Lily schwerfällig. Jeder Muskel tat ihr weh und da kein Fahrtwind mehr wehte, brannte die Sonne erneut gnadenlos auf ihrer Haut. Jetzt war sie nicht nur erschöpft sondern auch genervt.  
Gemeinsam mit Rick öffnete sie die Ladeklappe vom Truck, während Michonne und Daryl ausstiegen. Lily half mit die Ladefläche zu entladen und lehnte sich dann seufzend gegen den Truck. Sie brauchte Schlaf und das dringend.

„Was zum Teufel ist das denn?", fragte Daryl und Lily wandte schwerfällig den Kopf um. Daryl hielt eine ihrer Listen hoch. Sie hatte für jeden von ihnen eine Liste gemacht, was genau sie brauchen würde, für den Fall dass sie alleine nicht suchen konnte.

„Gib das her", sagte Lily und streckte ihre Hand aus. Daryl zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was denn, das hast _du _geschrieben? Was ist das denn für eine Sprache? Elbisch?"

„Ach halt die Klappe", schnauzte ihn Lily genervt an und riss ihm die Liste aus der Hand. Als Daryl lautstark lachte, reichte es ihr und sie ließ alle ohne ein weiteres Wort beim Truck zurück um ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Eigentlich war ihr Plan gewesen zu duschen und etwas zu essen, doch sie war so müde dass sie es kaum bis zu ihrer Zelle schaffte.

* * *

Rick war enttäuscht als er Lily's Zelle leer vorfand. Gleich nachdem sie zurückgekommen waren hatte sie sich schlafen gelegt. Doch den ganzen Tag verfolgten ihn ihre Augen. Sie war nicht nur erschöpft gewesen, sondern verunsichert. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und das quälte ihn nun. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten langsam selbst nicht mehr erklären. Lily löste so viele unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihm aus, Rick konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so viele berauschende Momente erlebt hatte die nichts mit Angst und Verzweiflung zu tun hatten.  
Während er ziellos durch das Gefängnis wanderte, sah er Lily erneut auf dem Wohnwagen stehen, den Bogen erhoben wie eine Kriegerin die wusste wie man eine Schlacht gewann. Und als sie ihn sah, und ihr erschöpftes Gesicht vor Erleichterung strahlte, war er außer Stande etwas anderes zu wollen als sie für immer so strahlen zu sehen. Er fühlte auch jetzt noch die prickelnde Wärme in seinem Inneren als er Lily in seine Arme schloss. Er drückte sie fest an sich um alles von ihr zu erhalten. Trotz der Hitze war ihre Haut kalt vom Schweiß und Wind. Seine Hände kamen ihm viel zu groß vor als er sie um ihren Rücken schlang. Er hob sie hoch und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken. Der Duft ihrer Haare empfing ihn und er vergaß den Parkplatz, vergaß wie großartig sie gekämpft hatte und wie sehr er sie nicht bewundert hatte. Als ihre kleinen, kühlen Hände seinen schweißnassen Nacken und Kopf umfassten bekam er Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Sie wog praktisch nichts in seinen Armen und doch war das Gewicht ihrer Präsenz stärker als die Trauer und Verzweiflung, die sonst so schwer auf seiner Brust lagen. Lily schaffte es das Rick sich frei fühlte; nicht nur lebendig, sondern auch glücklich darüber am Leben zu sein. Plötzlich überkam ihn das dringende Gefühl ihr das zu sagen. Er musste ihr erklären was sie in ihm bewegte, wie er sich ihretwegen fühlte. Er ließ sie langsam runter und Lily fing ihn mit ihren grünen Augen ein, wie sie es jedes Mal tat. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Rick wünschte sich innig dass das Grün ihrer Augen nur für ihn leuchtete. Als er sich endlich von ihrem Blick lösen konnte und ihren Körper betrachtete, erstarrte er. Alles was er gefühlt hatte starb in diesem Moment und verkümmerte zu dem elenden Haufen, der ihn sonst stets in seiner Brust quälte. Sie war voller Blut; ihre Arme, ihre Brust, sogar ihr Gesicht hatte er beschmutzt, als er seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken gedrängt hatte. Rick wusste dass es ihr gut ging, das war nicht ihr Blut sondern dass des alten, fetten Mannes den er ihretwegen getötet hatte. Selbst wenn er sich ergeben hätte war Rick sich nicht sicher ob er ihn laufen lassen hätte können. Was ist wenn er entschied nach Lily zu suchen? Sie für sich haben zu wollen? Es war natürlich absurd; diesem Mann ging es überhaupt nicht um Lily, sondern nur darum dass sie eine Frau war. Und wenn sie weg waren hätte er sie wahrscheinlich Minuten später schon vergessen. Doch Rick hatte gesehen wie er sie begehrt hatte. Er hatte das dreckige Grinsen gespürt dass dieses Monster aufsetzte als er daran dachte sich an ihr zu vergehen. Und Rick hatte Lilys Angst gesehen. Sie war unwillkürlich einen Schritt hinter Daryl getreten und Rick kostete es alle Kraft nicht sofort über dieses Schwein herzufallen. Und jetzt hatte er sie mit seinem Blut besudelt. Es war überall auf ihrer blassen Haut und Kleidung. Rick konnte nicht fassen was er getan hatte. Und er dachte an Lori. Dachte daran dass er schon einmal nicht im Stande war seine Frau zu beschützen. Er würde wieder versagen. Sie würde sterben, so wie alle die er zu beschützen versuchte einer nach dem anderen starb. Er hatte sie alle im Stich gelassen und auch Lily würde er nicht schützen können. Er ließ sie los; stieß sie von sich weg. Er sah das Unverständnis in ihren Augen, doch selbst wenn er wollte: Wie sollte er ihr jemals erklären können was er alles getan hatte? Wie oft er schon versagt hatte? Sie war stark, auch wenn sie es selber nicht wusste. Sie durfte sich nicht auf ihn verlassen; er konnte sie nicht beschützen. Ohne ihn konnte Lily leben.

Die ganze Fahrt zurück konnte er sie nicht ansehen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt dass sie genug zu trinken hatte und sich dann von ihr abgewandt. Und als sie zurück im Gefängnis gleich in ihre Zelle ging war er froh ihr nicht den ganzen Tag ausweichen zu müssen. Doch es half nichts. Er konnte dem Rat nicht einmal von den Ereignissen erzählen ohne ununterbrochen an sie denken zu müssen. Er wusste nicht inwieweit Michonne und Daryl ihn durchschauten, doch sie sprangen für ihn ein und berichteten ausführlich von dem Einkaufszentrum. Als Hershel wissen wollte woher das ganze Blut von Ricks Kleidung stammte wandte Rick den Blick ab und Daryl erzählte von dem Kampf.

„Du hast nur deine Leute beschützt", meinte Hershel sanft und Rick schnaubte.

„Ich habe keine Schuldgefühle. Ich hab getan was ich tun musste"

„Ich weiß das… ich weiß nur manchmal nicht ob du dir auch dessen bewusst bist"

Sobald die Sitzung vorbei war ging Rick in die Waschräume und entledigte sich von dem Hemd. Er hoffte dass man die Blutflecken rausbekommen würde, sonst würde er es nicht mehr anziehen wollen. Er wollte nichts von diesem Mann an seiner Kleidung behalten.  
Die Dusche half Rick einen etwas klareren Kopf zu erhalten. Als er danach mit feuchten Haaren und frischer Kleidung das Gefängnis verließ und ein kleiner Luftzug ihn empfing, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Einkaufszentrum besser. Er suchte die Nähe seiner Kinder. Mit Judith auf dem Arm und Carl in seiner Nähe wurde das Gefühl des Versagens kleiner. Das Wichtigste auf der Welt hatte er bisher beschützen können, auch wenn es ein steiniger und schwerer Weg war. Er war stolz auf Carl; auch wenn er sich große Sorgen um seine Entwicklung machte, wusste er dass er einen großartigen Jungen großgezogen hatte. Und Judith war ein Wunder dass nicht nur ihm, sondern allen Hoffnung gab.

Carl fragte ihn nicht über die Ereignisse im Einkaufszentrum aus. Er kannte dieses Ritual schon. Jedes Mal wenn Rick zurückkam widmete er sich danach seinen Kindern und wollte da nur ihre Nähe genießen. Rick wusste dass Carl sich nachher seine Informationen von Michonne oder Daryl holen würde. Er sagte auch nichts dazu das Lily als einzige von ihnen gleich ihre Zelle aufsuchte und nicht mehr herauskam.  
Im Laufe des Tages hatte Rick sich beruhigt und jetzt, nachdem der Schock verschwunden war, tat ihm sein Verhalten gegenüber Lily leid. Was musste Lily bloß von ihm denken! Sie konnte noch nicht mal annährend verstehen warum er sich so benahm und wie seine Gefühle für sie waren. Nicht mal Rick wusste wie seine Gefühle für sie waren. Aber das war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Er wollte nur sichergehen dass es ihr gutging; er hoffte nur Lily war nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht von ihm. Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun.  
Im Vorraum zu ihrem Zellentrakt traf Rick Carol und fragte sie wusste wo Lily war. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Nachdem Lily aufgewacht war hatte sie zuerst geduscht und sich dann eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen genommen. Danach hatte sie erklärt sie wollte ihre Pfeile reinigen, hat aber nicht gesagt wo. Rick bedankte sich und macht sich weiter auf die Suche.

Er suchte noch im anderen Gefängnistrakt bevor er nach draußen ging. Er hörte sie bevor er sie sah. Ihr Lachen erreichte ihn quer über den Hof. Es war dunkel, lediglich eine Öllampe brannte in ihrer Nähe, doch Rick erkannte ihre und Daryls Umrisse. Rick ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Doch dann blieb er stehen, als Daryl seinen Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich zog. Das war alles. Und doch drehte sich Rick der Magen um, nur um sich dann schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen. Rick verstand nicht was er empfand, aber es war tief und fühlte sich an als würde man den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Einen Moment wusste er nicht was er tun wollte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippe. Etwas in ihm wollte hingehen und beide fragen was sie da machten, doch der größere Teil in ihm erklärte ihm dass das Blödsinn war. Wer war er dass er sich einmischte? Daryl war ein guter Mensch und Rick hatte schon zuvor bemerkt dass er in Lily etwas gefunden hatte, das in ihm Vertrauen erweckte. Etwas dass Rick und die anderen nur durch Zeit und viele gemeinsame Erlebnisse geschafft hatten.  
Rick hatte das hier nicht kommen sehen. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl dass Daryl…ja was eigentlich? Hatte er gedacht Daryl würde nicht bemerken wie schön Lily war? Dass er nicht das Strahlen ihrer Augen, die vollen Lippen, ihr umwerfendes Lächeln bemerken würde? Die kleinen Grübchen die sie in den geröteten Wangen bekam, wenn sie von Herzen lachte? Nur ein Blinder würde das nicht sehen! Rick kam sich so dumm vor! Er schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Stirn und strich sich dann grob über den Bart. Er sollte sich doch für sie freuen, auch wenn es ihm unmöglich schien je so zu fühlen. Warum? Sollte keiner Lily haben nur weil er zu große Angst hatte sie in seine Nähe zu lassen? Verdiente sie nicht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte und für sie da war? Er musste sich freuen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Daryl war ein guter Mann; er vertraute ihm mehr als sonst wem. Er würde sich gut um sie kümmern können und das war das Wichtigste. Er sah sie noch einen Moment an; sie saßen nicht mehr Arm im Arm, doch immer noch eng beieinander. Rick hörte Daryls Stimme und Lilys Lachen. Es wehte wie eine kühle Brise zu Rick herüber und fast hätte er seine Vorsätze über Bord geworfen und wäre doch zu ihnen gestürmt. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann machte er am Absatz kehrt und ging zurück ins Gefängnis.

* * *

Lily verschlief den ganzen Tag. Als sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang unter der Dusche stand und sich endlich das Blut und den Dreck vom Körper wusch, merkte sie wie leer ihr Magen war. Sie hatte seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gegessen und war sich auch nicht sicher jetzt noch etwas zu bekommen. Doch man hatte an sie gedacht. Maggie brachte ihr einen gehäuften Teller und eine Flasche Limonade. Lily verschlang alles gierig und war in wenigen Minuten fertig. Danach schnappte sie sich einen Eimer, füllte ihn mit ein wenig Wasser und Putzmittel und ging mit ihrer Ausrüstung nach draußen in den Innenhof, um ihre Pfeile zu reinigen. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Tische in der Nähe einer brennenden Gaslampe und genoss die kühle Luft. Durch die Ausrüstung aus dem Einkaufszentrum hatte Lily jetzt zwar überhaupt keinen Mangel mehr, aber man gewöhnte sich in dieser neuen Welt daran mit dem was man hatte sparsam umzugehen und es zu pflegen. Es war keine schöne Arbeit das eingetrocknete Blut der Walker von den Pfeilspitzen zu waschen, aber gerade weil sie so gut auf ihre Ausrüstung achtete war diese gut erhalten. Die Walker waren nicht wie normale Menschen. Die meisten der untoten Körper waren durch die Verwesung so weich dass Lilys Pfeile beinahe bis zur Mitte durchdrangen. Das verursachte mehr Dreck, dafür waren ihre Pfeilspitzen gut erhalten und immer noch scharf.  
Lily hörte Schritte. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Daryl auf sich zukommen.

„Du sagst ich soll dich nicht Dornröschen nennen…und dann schläfst du bei der ersten Gelegenheit ein und bist den ganzen Tag im Bett. Manche würden meinen du provozierst es"

„Und manche würden auch meinen _du _provozierst", antwortete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zeigte mit der Pfeilspitze auf ihn. Daryl lachte und setzte sich neben ihr auf den Tisch und stützte die Beine auf der Bank ab.

„Ich war Hundemüde", sagte Lily und legte den Pfeil beiseite um den nächsten zu reinigen, „Diese verdammte Hitze bringt mich um. Ich komme aus London, ich hab nicht gelernt mit so viel Sonne umzugehen"

„Ich glaube es gehört sich auch nicht in der prallen Mittagssonne gut zwei Dutzend Walker umzuhauen", sagte er. Sie spürte mehr dass er grinste als das sie eh sah. „Das nächste Mal setzt dir zumindest ein Cap auf"

„Ich wird's mir merken", seufzte Lily und legte den Pfeil zur Seite um sich auf den Armen nach hinten zu stützen, „Dafür sind die Nächte wirklich toll. Sobald die Sonne untergeht kühlt es ab…beinahe perfekt."

„Beinahe?", sagte Daryl und griff in die Brusttasche. „Wie sieht es jetzt aus?"

Er zog aus zwei Innentaschen jeweils eine Flasche Bier hervor. Lily wunderte sich einen Moment warum sie das nicht gesehen oder zumindest das Klirren der Flaschen gehört hatte. Aber als er ihr eine der eiskalten Flasche reichte war ihr das auch egal.

„Verdammt Daryl! Hast du vielleicht einen funktionierenden Kühlschrank gefunden wo du die gelagert hast?"

„Nein", sagte er und öffnete sein Bier mit einem leisen Zischen, „Ein Redneck weiß wie er sein Bier kühlt. Ich hab sie aufgehoben für einen besonderen Anlass."

„Und das hier ist einer?", fragte Lily lächelnd. Sie drehte den Deckel ihres Biers auf und stieß mit Daryl an. Es schmeckte köstlich.

„Du hast uns heute den Arsch gerettet", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Besonders genug"

„Nein, du warst es der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hat", antwortete Lily ernst, „Ohne dich wäre ich da nicht rausgekommen. Ich hab mir vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht. Du hast mich vorangetrieben und mich zur Besinnung gebracht. Ich glaube nicht dass ich ohne dich den Mut aufgebracht hätte"

„Hör auf mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Ich teil doch schon mein Bier mit dir, oder nicht?", fragte Daryl und Lily lachte. So war Daryl. Komplimente bereiteten ihm Unbehagen und Lily glaubte dass es mit Zuneigung nicht anders war. Während sie sprach hatte er an seiner Zigarettenpackung herumgefummelt, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, doch Lily glaubte dass er einfach einen Grund haben wollte sie nicht anzusehen. Jetzt steckte er sich eine in den Mund und reichte ihr die Packung.

„Hab aufgehört", sagte Lily und nahm sich trotz ihrer Worte eine heraus, „Diese verdammte Apokalypse macht es einem ziemlich schwer sich an gute Vorsätze zu halten."

„Von uns wird sowieso niemand mehr alt werden", meinte Daryl und entzündete ein Streichholz dass er ihr reichte um danach seine eigene anzuzünden, „Obwohl ich mich jetzt schon manchmal wie ein alter Sack fühle"

„Oh ja _absolut_", schnaubte Lily, „Hast du dir schon mal deine Arme angesehen? Warst du schon kräftig wie ein Ochse bevor das ganze losging?"

„Nein. Ich war zwar nicht fett aber…ich war _schwabbelig_", antwortete er nickend, anscheinend froh ein passendes Wort gefunden zu haben und Lily lachte.

„Das kann ich mich nicht vorstellen", sagte sie und betrachtete seine breiten Schultern und die harten Muskelstränge die unter der braun gebrannten Haut zum Vorschrein traten. Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen bei der Vorstellung wie absurd sie neben Daryl aussehen musste mit ihrer blassen Haut und ihrem schmächtigen Körper. Daryl musste ihre Musterung bemerkt haben. Er grinste sie an und zeigte auf ihre nackten Oberarme.

„Bei dir ist auch was mit der Pigmentierung schiefgelaufen, hm? Du wirst weder rot noch braun", meinte er und als Lily's Wangen sich verfärbten fügte er lachend hinzu: „Oh ich hab mich geirrt, rot wirst du also doch"

„Ich kann auch ein bisschen Farbe kriegen", antwortete Lily, „Aber nur sehr schwer. Nathan hat mich deswegen immer aufgezogen. Wir haben eine Menge Urlaubsfotos wo alle schön gebräunt sind und ich aussehe als wäre ich gerade aus Sibirien hergezogen. Daraufhin hat er immer wieder behauptet unsere Eltern hätten mich als Kleinkind bei einem Rudel Wölfen gefunden und adoptiert."

„Das ist aber nett von ihm"

„Das war es tatsächlich.", Lily lachte wehmütig, „Nathan hat mich ganz gerne mit allen möglichen Dingen aufgezogen. Wenn ich geweint habe ist Caleb sauer geworden und sie haben sich geprügelt. Du glaubst gar nicht wie oft das vorgekommen ist"

„Das du geheult hast oder die Prügeleien?"

„Du hättest wohl gerne dass ich eine Heulsuse war", sagte Lily grinsend und boxte ihn, „Damit du mich dann auch aufziehen kannst"

„Irgendwer muss es ja tun. Was hat Nathan gemacht? War er auch beim Militär?"

„Nicht ganz, er war Militärreporter", sagte Lily und spürte wie sich der große, schwere Stein wieder auf ihre Brust legte, „Er hielt nichts vom Kämpfen. Aber nachdem in unserer Familie alle Männer ihren Dienst leisteten, war das sozusagen sein Kompromiss zur Tradition."

Hätte er es doch einfach sein lassen, dachte Lily. Wem hat diese scheiß Tradition etwas gebracht? Verbittert lehnte sie sich vor und war die Zigarette weg. Seit sie in dieser schrecklichen Welt gefangen war und keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Familie aufnehmen konnte, hatte Lily Briefe an ihre Familie geschrieben. Zuerst nur an Caleb, dann auch an Nathan. Dadurch hatte sie sich die Illusion geschaffen dass er lebt. Doch wenn sie jetzt über ihn sprach drangen die Gefühle über seinen schrecklichen Tod zu ihr durch. Die Bilder hatte sie längst verdrängt, doch wenn sie nicht aufpasste würden auch die kommen und sie quälen.

„Ich sehe wie du von Nathan sprichst Lily….es geschah also bevor die Kacke am Dampfen war, hm?", fragte Daryl und Lily zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. Sie würde ihm nicht Nathans Geschichte erzählen. Nicht weil sie Daryll nicht vertraute, sondern weil es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie würde sich durch eine Menge Qualen kämpfen müssen und das würde sie nur tun, wenn es sein musste oder sie jemanden damit helfen konnte. Beides schien ihr Gott sei Dank unwahrscheinlich.

„Das tut mir Leid", Daryl wandte sich ein wenig von ihr ab und trank ein paar Schlucke Bier. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder ihr zu und kratzte seine Wange an seiner Schulter. Lily sah das Unbehagen das er fühlte. „Wir haben es alle schlimm erwischt, aber wenigstens ist Atlanta mein zu Hause. Es ist nicht richtig dass du das alles durchmachen musst ohne deine Brüder hier zu haben, die auf dich aufpassen. Aber was ist schon fair in dieser verdammten Scheisswelt?" Er schnaubte, nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner mittlerweile zweiten Zigarette und schnipste sie weg. „Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen okay? Also sag ich es einfach: Ich weiß ich kann deine Brüder nicht ersetzen, aber ich kann auf dich aufpassen. Wenn du willst bin ich jetzt auch dein großer Bruder…oder so"

Lily sah ihn überrascht an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte gefühlt dass sie sich auf eine Art verstanden, die sie sonst nicht erlebt hatte. Jedoch kannten sie sich noch nicht lange und Lily war gerührt durch dieses freundliche, intime Angebot. Sie lächelte aufrichtig dankbar. „Danke Daryl. Das bedeutet mir viel", sagte sie und hoffte er würde ihrer Stimme nicht anhören dass sie zitterte. Daryl sah sie an. Doch anstatt dass sein Blick schnell weiterhuschte wie sonst, rückte er näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und fühlte sich unendlich geborgen. Sie spürte das Daryl es ernst meinte. Er wollte für sie da sein. Die Dankbarkeit die Lily auf diese Erkenntnis hin fühlte, war so überwältigend dass sie nur mit großer Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Sie hatte so viele Monate mit vielen verschiedenen Menschen gelebt und gegen die Walker gekämpft. Doch keiner von ihnen vermochte in ihr solche Gefühle auszulösen wie Rick und Daryl es taten. Niemand hatte wirklich versucht zu zeigen dass er sie mochte oder dass sie wichtig war. Sie wurde nur ausgenutzt, rücksichtslos und ohne ein Wort der Dankbarkeit. Und schlussendlich hatte man sie zurückgelassen. Als Lily voller Schmerzen, Wut und Enttäuschung auf dem Baum gesessen hatte, dachte sie nicht dass es noch schlimmer kommen könnte. Jetzt wusste sie dass es das Beste war was ihr passieren konnte.

„Du wirst doch nicht heulen, oder?", fragte Daryl und Lily lachte erstickt.

„Keine Angst", antwortete sie, „Und was ist mit dir Daryl? Kann ich Merle irgendwie ersetzen?"

„Oh nein sicher nicht!", Daryl lachte laut und Lily richtete sich grinsend auf, „Wenn du wüsstest was für eine hässliche Fresse mein Bruder hatte wüsstest du wieso. Aber ich hatte nie eine Schwester, also ist das schon okay so wenn du einfach du selbst bist"

„Ich glaub das krieg ich hin", Lily lachte und augenblicklich war der intime Moment zwischen ihnen vorbei und die Stimmung wieder locker und entspannt. Lily glaubte ein Geräusch zu hören und drehte sich um. Doch im Hof war niemand, auf wenn sie meinte jemanden gerade in den Zellentrakt gehen zu sehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl dass sie vielleicht beobachtet worden waren, aber der Gedanke schien ihr dann doch zu absurd als dass sie diesen schönen Moment damit kaputt machte. Sie wünschte sich nur sie könnte Rick sehen und ihn fragen was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen und egal was es war, sie konnte es bestimmt besser machen. Vielleicht war sie ihm auch zu nahe getreten. Es war gut möglich dass er gesehen hatte was Lily bereits jetzt für ihn empfand; vielleicht wollte er ihr einfach keine Hoffnungen machen und hatte sie deswegen rechtzeitig abgewiesen. Diese Variante tat weitaus mehr weh als das sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Doch das alles würde sie nur wissen wenn sie ihn fragte; sie bezweifelte jedoch dass sie dafür den Mut aufbringen würde. Sie musste warten und hoffen dass sie sich geirrt hatte.


End file.
